<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspired by a Song (Maybe it's Yours) by Sentient_Stove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504682">Inspired by a Song (Maybe it's Yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove'>Sentient_Stove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, College, I lied, Logan You Slut, M/M, Remy is poly, Slow Burn, and none of them are poly, and so is emile, band au, because its pretty and goes flare when you spin, but NOOOOO, implied sex but chill, its not like she's virgils second kiss, janus dresses in gothic victorian because he can wear a dress, jk, love triangles? more like love myriagons, maybe? - Freeform, oh my god they were roommates, one sided crush, or sam, pattons got game, princxiety for a hot second, roman gets called bottom alot and he's upset about it, shes got game accidently, so it's just complicated, tags will be added as needed, this whole book would be done if at least one was fucking poly, unless?, we all wish we could be patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paranoia is a sensation, widely considered one of the best singer/songwriters by many, including Logan's friend Roman.  When Logan is dragged to a concert and he catches the eye of Paranoia, he thinks nothing of it...</p><p>Until a certain Virgil Tempesta-Sanders turns up at his college campus, three months later, looking a lot like the musician that disappeared.</p><p>Luckily, Logan's clueless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sam Barker (OC), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roman, that's a dumb idea.  (we're still doing logan.)  Fine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hI!</p><p>am I starting another au solely from a ten second long tiktok that I saw?  </p><p>...yes  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ9Fxnbv/">here</a></p><p>do I have a spotify playlist for this?  yes.  are all the lyrics stolen from those songs and mashed together to create something new?  yes. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p><p>enjoy!</p><p>-ky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman:  come on, it’ll be fun!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman: I literally won them, and it’s a once in a lifetime chance!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan:  Roman, please take your godforsaken brother, he likes music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman: But you can drive and he can’t.  And I don’t want you sitting in a car while the hottest singer of this century is performing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman: In our town!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: It’s a city over and an hour drive one way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman:  I’ll pay you… in concert tickets…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: You really aren’t going to stop bothering me about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman: Nope!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: Fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman: YAY!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you are insisting that we listen to all of the songs as we drive.  We’re literally about to go see it live.”  Logan grumbled as he popped open a redbull and started to drink it, deftly driving one-handedly.   Roman looked up from his phone and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all about the experience.”  Roman jammed the aux cord into his phone, silently pumping a fist when music started to play, connected to the speakers.  “And besides, I want to have him notice me and what better way than having all of his songs memorized?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that Paranoia is going to notice you. There’s at least a thousand people in the first five rows alone, and we’re in the standing area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The standing area next to the stage!!  I’m so excited!!”  Roman turned up the music a bit louder as the first song ended, switching to a more upbeat tune. </span>
  <em>
    <span> “Give you my love, on a wire…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan finished the drink and (regretfully) threw the can into the back seat.  “I don’t understand his music.”</span>
</p><p><span>“You have to lighten up Teach!  Paranoia is known for having all of his music in different genres.  Besides, it’s interesting!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I don’t see it.”  Logan remarked dryly as he pulled off the freeway and took a left turn, slowly heading the direction of the stadium.</span></p><p>
  <span>They had three hours until the concert and he wanted to find a parking spot a mile away from the actual concert so he could get out once the thing was over.  Logan also wanted to buy them actual food before and if he had left when Roman wanted to, they would have been late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman drummed an absent minded beat as Logan finally parked, shutting off the car and sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I let you talk me into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, it’ll be fun!”  Roman opened his door and nearly fell out, phone getting caught as he tried to pull it while it was still connected to a cord.  “Gosh dammit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes and freed Roman’s phone.  “Dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  Roman flashed Logan his ‘million dollar grin’ and Logan just sighed again, getting out of his side and locking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best behavior Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And remember that you are a horny high schooler and that Paranoia is an adult, so watch yourself.”  Logan said as he tossed his keys to Roman so the latter could lock his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo, I graduate in like three days.  And so do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still eighteen and you are seventeen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours later, Logan is standing next to Roman as the lights onstage dim and the crowd screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opening band, some small town group had just left and now it seemed like everything was about to be different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan really wished he had a book right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Denver!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming, as the stage is flooded with deep purple lighting and Paranoia seemed to melt from the shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to Logan, Roman swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s even more gorgeous in real life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, the musician is certainly young, interviews said that he was nineteen and Roman vowed that he was eighteen, and with the hair that matches the current lighting scheme, he definitely had an aesthetic down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to the other people that Roman had swooned over, Paranoia is dressed simply, black jeans with rips and a white button down that was open, clearly displaying pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan can’t exactly agree, but there was a confidence there.</span>
</p><p><span>“It’s my first time here, but I have to say, quite the crowd!  Now, I do allow a few people up here, but we’ll have to wait and see for that.  Are you ready?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The crowd screamed a yes.</span></p><p>
  <span>Logan watched silently as Paranoia’s eyes swept over the crowd, before finally settling on him.</span>
</p><p><span>Paranoia </span><em><span>winked</span></em><span>, and then the music started, some alternative song that everyone knew.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Roman was next to him, having the time of his life and Logan just silently listened, not caring to sing.</span></p><p>
  <span>It was about a half hour in when Paranoia crossed from the side of the stage he was on to interact with the people in the area that he and Roman were in.  The crowd moved forward a bit as Paranoia knelt, still singing as he stretched his hand out to high five the people that were desperately trying to be noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended.   Paranoia stood, backing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s everyone feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few cheers.  From next to Roman, Logan mumbled.   “It’s been a rough few days actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman gently punched him, eyes trained forward.  “Dude, he’s not gonna notice.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I have a surprise, do you want to hear it?”</span><span></span><br/>
<span>More cheering.  Paranoia laughed and nodded.  “Fair points everyone!  I’ll be dropping a new single in a few days, and so my manager said that maybe you guys get a sneak peek?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The energy in the stadium grew as people yelled out yeses.  Roman was jumping up and down and Logan couldn’t care less.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Alright!  Here you go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights dimmed and smoke began to flood the stage as Paranoia retreated to the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One beat of pure silence- throughout the enter stadium.  Then, the quiet singing that held everyone on the edge of their seats.  It was suffocating in a sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been having dreams- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not the kind that make you you scream,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tripping and falling,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted it to happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But as I’m feeling loved,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the kind that breaks us up-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never felt so cold!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flared back up, throwing the entire area into a haunted look and the song went from melancholy to something louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now it’s three in the morning and you’re trying to change my mind-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it that you only call me cause you’re high?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know I really shouldn’t have wasted my time-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause you only call me when you’re high.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended on a high note and from next to Logan, Roman was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was so emotional!  Logan, did you hear the pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan almost sighed, but he just gave Roman a pat on the shoulder.  “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paranoia was speaking again and Logan realized a moment later that the singer was pointing at their general area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tie!  Want to come up here?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shook his head, but unfortunately, the people around him pushed him forward until he was at the edge of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paranoia knelt again, leaning close.  “You look bored, have a request?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Concerts aren’t really my thing.”  Logan muttered, avoiding looking Paranoia in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, aren’t you just the truthspeaker?”  Paranoia leaned closer.  “To be honest, concerts aren’t my thing either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stood and turned the mic back on.  “We got a request for Toxic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s night passes in a blur after he gets back to Roman.  After another hour or so, Paranoia gives one last wave and he’s gone off the stage and people are flooding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing!  He even talked to you!!”  Roman is high on emotion and Logan is impassive as they walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo?  Lo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you if you know what the tat on his collarbone was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned.  “Oh, some quote, I wasn’t paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman groaned.  “Teach!  He obviously had the hots for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He brought seven other people up on the stage, and three were female when he asked, two were non binary and two were male.  I don’t think that I am an anomaly, considering he treated them the same.”   Logan pulled out his keys as they got to the car, ignoring Roman’s mutters of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long drive home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Due to technical difficulties, fuck off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman barges in the middle of the night.</p><p>We meet Virgil.</p><p>The two events are not mutually exclusive</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!  blood tw.</p><p>Also, no shade on Utah, I just have personal beef with that state and its spicy homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Logan, wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shot up, throwing his pillow at the open window, where Roman and Remus were, both staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman crammed himself over Remus and fell in, a sheepish look on his face.  “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, it’s midnight and we graduate tomorrow, I’d like to get some actual sleep.”</span>
</p><p><span>Remus scrambled in as well, closing the window and throwing the pillow back to Logan.  “It wasn’t my idea this time!  Are you proud LoLo?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“No.  What is it?”  Logan turned a lamp on and put his glasses on, the twins unblurring so he could see the very different looks they were wearing.  Roman seemed dressed as if it was the middle of the day and Remus was wearing what looked like a running outfit that happened to be dripping wet.  Logan quietly sighed and Remus shrugged.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“So, you know the concert last week…”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Roman, if I have to hear you say another </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> word about that, I will suffocate you with my blankets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Remus.”  Logan and Roman said in unison.  Roman pulled his phone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So anyway, there was a concert in… what’s that boring state with all the religious people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Utah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  And during it, a bunch of people swarmed the stage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes and flopped back.  “Why does this matter?  There’s security for a reason.  Paranoia’s probably fine. Go home please, I beg of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done though.”  Roman got off his spot on the floor and sat on Logan’s bed, completely ignoring the other’s grumbles of protest and Remus’ laughter.  “Wanna see the video?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded appreciatively.  “I haven’t seen it either, but Remus says that it’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sat up part way and shot a look at the other twin.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> your standard of safety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it has a potential to be violent, yeah.”  Roman was struggling with the YouTube app and so they just sat in silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Utah though?”  Remus tilted his head thoughtfully.  “Aren’t they all pacifist cultists or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, you don’t ask states if they’re cults.”  Roman pumped a fist as the app finally opened.   “They just are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you are so wrong I don’t even want to correct you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman clicked a video and turned the screen so that Logan could see.  It was pretty blurry, crooked, and it was easy to recognize Paranoia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened for a few moments, just the sound of music and singing, when Logan noticed the first guy climbing up onto the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paranoia didn’t even falter a beat as security came across the stage and took the guy out before he could even get close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep watching!”  Remus sang and Logan looked back at the screen in time to watch three other people climb on stage.  The first two made it close and there was a slight falter in the song…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the third…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to tackle Paranoia, who was completely blindsided, singing stopped and the terrible sound of microphone playback as the two went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video ended with the person recording dropping it and Roman looked back at Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s assault, why is it still up?”</span>
</p><p><span>Remus piped up from his spot.  “Play the one right after- it’s all the gory stuff with the bodyguards taking them out!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Roman let autoplay go on, and the next video was much louder.  From what Logan could tell was that the three people had been taken care of and there was a new person on the stage kneeling next to Paranoia, back turned to the crowd.  Logan’s guess was the manager.</span></p><p>
  <span>Paranoia slowly sat up, the screaming died down a bit, but instead of standing, the singer put a hand behind his head and came back with blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His manager placed a bracing hand behind the other’s back and Paranoia passed out as a few more technicians came on stage.  The group lifted him and walked out of frame, leaving just the manager to pick up the microphone from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Due to technical difficulties, we will be done for the night and we will provide partial refund for the concert.  I can also assure you that we will not be returning to the state of Utah in the future.  Thank you and goodnight bitches.”   He then turned off the microphone and threw it to the ground, leaving in what looked like the most badass way that Logan had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you can think to say?”  Logan mumbled dryly as Roman slipped his phone away.  “I feel terrible for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder when the news will cover this.”  Roman mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did it happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like three hours ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, go home and check it after you sleep for a few hours.  Now please leave so I can sleep.”  Logan unplugged his light, pushed Roman off the bed and had his covers on before Remus had even made it out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Logan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three hours earlier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat up, looked at Remy and squinted, head pounding.  “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”  Remy carefully placed a steady hand on Virgil’s back as he looked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just got bowled over sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil squinted at his manager and brought a hand up to feel the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, at least the headache made sense now.  Virgil tore his gaze away from his hand and looked out at the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s parts of Remy’s job that he likes.  Moments like when he and Virgil are playing Cards Against Humanity or watching dumb videos in airports during layovers.  Those are fun, when he pretends that he doesn’t have a job really, it’s more like having a younger sibling that you travel with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also parts that he hates.  Tonight happened to be one of those nights and he was tired of putting on the ‘quiet manager’ facade that he had had since entering Utah.  So yeah, he did swear at a crowd of mostly religious people before going back to check and see if an ambulance had arrived so that he could accompany Virgil to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, they were just loading an unconscious Virgil on as he pushed through a few stage tech, pointing at one of the random bodyguards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, come with us.  Everyone else, pack the fuck up and make sure to not let anyone back here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the doors swung shut, and they were driving, he glared at the guard.  “Not a single word about any of this will leave here, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the paramedics looked over at him.  “What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil Tempesta, no allergies, blood type AB positive, and he’s eighteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paramedic looked surprised before turning to her companion.  “You have that all down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  It looks like minor blood loss, nothing serious, but he should get an MRI, it’s probably a concussion and or a skull fracture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy sighed, realized he still had his headset on and took it off.  “Okay, anything else you need from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name and relation to Mr. Tempesta please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Remy Domir, and I’m his manager.  I’m also listed as his emergency contact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  We’re about three minutes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Remy will have to deal with more work and stressful things.  For now, he quietly takes one of Virgil’s hands and holds it, praying to himself that there won’t be any lasting damage.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Consensual Running Away.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summer in 1061 words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love the idea of a chaotic Logan/Remus/Roman friendship.<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m running away.”  Virgil announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy didn’t look up from his phone as he continued to scroll through his messages.  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”  Virgil flopped onto the couch across from his manager and ran a hand through his hair.  “You’ll let me go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to make sure I don’t do anything stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy finally looked up.  “Virgil, look at me.  What are you going to do once you run away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, if you were running off to go buy a strip club or get into hard drugs, I’d have to stop you, since you’re underage and quite dumb the majority of the time.  But you have anxiety attacks at parties and are way too paranoid that someone is going to kill you, so I think that my job is unneeded at this moment.”  Remy typed something one handedly as he finished his spiel, clearly unbothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat up.  “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.You can afford it.  I’d probably want you to have a bodyguard ghost you in case someone recognizes you though…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil rubbed at the back of his head, scar still tender despite the stitches coming out weeks ago and the hair that had grown out to sort of covered it. They hadn’t been able to finish the tour, due to the concussion, but at least there had only been two places left, even though it pained him to do that to people.  “I want them to be close to my age.  And I don’t want anyone to know where I’m going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy grinned.  “Dropping off the planet.  I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still going to be writing stuff and I’ll come back here if anything goes wrong. And we can work on producing when I visit, it’s not total abandonment.”  Virgil countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I see the point.  Any colleges accept you while we were running around the country?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UCLA said yes, and they’re only six hours from here.”  Virgil focused on his nails as Remy mulled it over for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it was my second, but Cal Poly sent a very nice no in an email.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.  Let’s get ready for it.”</span>
</p><p><span>Virgil looked up.  “What?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Come on, it’s going to take all summer to make sure this will work out,”  Remy stood and stretched, throwing his phone onto the seat he got out of, “we should start making plans.”</span></p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s summer passed in a very painful blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been a normal blur if Remus hadn’t managed to break both their legs on the first day of the vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three legged races were dangerous.  The broken leg did result in him teaching Roman how to actually drive, so at least something good came out of it.  And they both only had casts for about half the summer, so it was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second half of the summer was panic though, as Remus was going to trade school and Roman and Logan were heading to California, effectively splitting the trio for the first time in almost three years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made and set off homemade fireworks the night before Logan and Roman left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss this.”  Remus said quietly in between one set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded.  “It’s okay, we’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d never abandon you slimeball.”  Roman wrapped an arm around his twin.  “I’m too loyal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Ro bro.”  Remus sniffed and lightly punched Roman.  “Don’t do anything too crazy without me okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.  And Logan will hold me back if I don’t think about something before I go to do it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan lit the next firework and backed up.  “We’re a disaster trio, we won’t get anything interesting done without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firework exploded, bright colors painting the sky red and gold.  The three of them ended up going home and sleeping in Roman’s room, all mashed in a pile until the morning came and it was finally time to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s her name, she has no job experience in the bodyguard world, but she went through the training and she is just a year older than you, so we’re working with what we’ve got.”  Remy tossed Virgil the portfolio as he paced the hotel room.  “She seemed fine, but at least she can get you out of a situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t bother opening the portfolio.  “Okay, and you leave tomorrow after I move into the student housing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.  And before you ask, yes, no one knows you’re here.”  Remy finally stopped pacing.  “You should dye your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dyed it black a week ago, let me live my life purple free for at least another week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just so jarring to see you without a little bit of purple.”  Remy teased.  Virgil groaned and threw a pillow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that said I should go darker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, calm down Baby Emo.  You look great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil hissed and threw another pillow, missing Remy by at least two feet.  “Let me live my life Rem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ten thirty pm by the time Roman took the last shift to drive them the rest of the way to college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both him and Logan had insisted on doing it all themselves when moving, which resulted in two fifty pound suitcases in the trunk of Logan’s car, and said nerd passed out in the backseat.  It wasn’t that Logan was unwilling to have his parents come, he was just stubborn and when Roman’s weren’t coming to help with the move, he had turned down his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman found it oddly endearing. Sure, his friend could be a stick in the mud with schedules, but he had given up a chance at the college he wanted to go to, simply because Roman hadn’t got in as well.   And now, with both of them getting to dorm together, despite the many factors that had almost ruined it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked back through the mirror.  Logan was still out, but his glasses had slid down one side of his face while sleeping, which looked hilarious.  Roman turned to the passenger seat to tell Remus to get a photo, but was greeted with the harsh reminder that his twin was now three states over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosh, not even a day in and he missed him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yeah, she's *totally* my sister, not some person I hired to watch over my employer while he gets the good ole college experience.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paths *almost* collide.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, I love Sam with all my heart.<br/>enjoy!</p><p>-roman/ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam looked up from her spot on the top bunk as the door to the dorm was flung open and a disgruntled Remy entered, followed closely by a scrapy teen that she assumed was Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scrapy one looked up.  “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy threw the bag that he was carrying to the ground and then also looked up to meet Sam’s gaze.  “What up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Currently me.  I assume you’re Remy?”  Sam jumped down from the bed and crossed the room, sticking out a hand for him to shake.  “I’m Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still polite.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy begrudgingly shook her hand.  “Fair enough.  This is Virgil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shook her hand and then backed up, which was weird, but whatever.  Sam turned her attention back to Remy.   “Is there anything that we didn’t talk about that you want me to do?  I know you want basics, but most employers have different views on ‘what’ exactly that entails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy glanced at Virgil and the pair seemed to have an entire argument before Remy sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out to the hall?  Virgil, we’ll give you some privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top bunk’s mine.”  Sam said as she opened the door again and they slipped out.  Once the door was closed, Remy’s tone shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m going to be serious.  This is really V’s first time doing,”  Remy waved his hands around the area, “all this, and I really want it to be a positive thing, so just </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> screw it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t my plan.  I feel bad for anyone with B.E.S.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B.E.S.?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billie Eilish Syndrome.”  Sam muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the nicest way possible, what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, became famous overnight almost, at a young age, hasn’t really gotten to have a good time because of all the publicity?  Like Billie Eilish? That ring any bells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy blinked.  “Okay.  We have a monthly payment wired out to you, but I swear if he gets hurt, I will fly down here and tear your kneecaps out and beat you with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded sagely.  “If you could get to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy paused.  “Just because you’re young..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, the geezer admits that in his old age, he could not keep up!”  Sam grinned and gestured back to the door behind them.  “Three dollars he’s been listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crash from inside, most likely Virgil stumbling back.  Remy sighed again and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t listening, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman threw down his bag and glanced at Logan, who was glaring at a map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This makes no sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Letme see it.”  Roman took one side and the pair looked at it for a moment before Logan realized that Roman couldn’t read maps, he was just trying to be supportive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that we were going to be dorming together, but our orientation stuff said otherwise.  So now I’m trying to find student housing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just pick a direction and walk?”  Roman suggested.   Logan turned his head, looking at his dumbass of a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could ask someone.  Work smarter, not harder Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up and pointed.  “How about we ask him, he looks like he knows his way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said person was a taller guy, wearing a leather jacket despite the California heat and he was walking slowly.  Logan shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two folded the map and picked up their bags, meandering over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leather jacket turned.  “Hey bitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t go here.  But where do you need to go, I can probably point you in a direction.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked a Roman before speaking.  “Student housing center, there was a mix up or something.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leather nodded.  “Okay, um… just keep walking the way I came from and you’ll see an ugly ass blue and yellow building.  There’s going to be a shit ton of people out front, so that’s your best bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…”  Roman trailed off, clearly hoping for a name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy.”  Leather grinned.  “My sibling’s going here, maybe you’ll see her around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they walked in their separate directions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of him to visit his sister.”  Roman mused as they walked.  Logan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Virgil, it hadn’t really sunk in that Remy was gone until about twenty minutes after the other had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  he sat down on the ground, brain finally caught up.  “I have no idea what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what college is for you sad little emo.”  Sam called from her spot on the top bunk.  “It’s about knowing nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil swiveled in his spot to stare up at her.  “Are you taking classes here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to be in the classes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secret bodyguard privileges.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically.  I don’t really get it, but I have a ID that they can run through their system and it says that I’m there for the protection of someone in the area.  And then they can’t really ask because that would be a breach of privacy.  It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever done this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like twice.” Sam shrugged.  “Once for a final test and then I did freelance to some C tier actress for a few weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”  Virgil asked casually as he pulled out a notebook and tossed it on the bottom bunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breach of contract Emo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Virgil grumbled and pulled out a hoodie before glaring.  “Hey, do you want this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tour hoodie.  I don’t like wearing my merch, it feels weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil tossed it up and a moment later, an oversized teeshirt came down, still folded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, you can have one from when I volunteered at a marathon.  They gave me like seventy shirts, it was awful.”  Sam grinned down and Virgil snorted as he unfolded the thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ugly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right!?  They’re hilarious!”  Sam exclaimed and Virgil laughed.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in a long while, he felt the pressure on his shoulders lift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was crying, but mostly because Logan had accidently stepped on his foot a minute earlier, not because they were still getting split up, no of course not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’ll be fine.  It’s only two stories between us.”  Logan gave him another hug.  “And the second I am done meeting my dormmate, I’m running down to say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Roman, I’m kinda crying too, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman squeezed him one last time before letting Logan go.  “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded and wiped at his face before steeling himself as he entered.  Whoever was his roommate had clearly been here for at least a few hours longer, seeing that everything was unpacked and half of the room had been decorated with a few posters, the most prominent one a signed one from what Logan assumed was Paranoia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan whipped around to see his dormmate staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salutations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god I got someone with the smallest amount of sophistication.”  His dormmate  extended a hand.  “I’m Janus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan took the gloved hand and shook it.  “Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus withdrew his hand.  “Excellent.  I took the pleasure of leaving you to choose which bed you want, I have no preference for bottom of top.  Bathroom is that way and there’s a microwave on the desk that I claimed. There’s also a communal kitchen in the basement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course.”  Janus pulled off his glove and then put it back on, seemingly annoyed at the action.  “I do have to warn you, I tend to tic, it’s because of my Tourettes, but I do have a list if you would like to know them, as in the tics.  You can also request to move if it bothers you, but I’m not sure where you’d go.  Most likely to another dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any problem with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any problem with something you can’t control.  Besides, many people tend to stim, and that is similar.  Don’t try to force yourself not to, it makes it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus smiled.  “Thank you Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled back, and quietly hoped that Roman’s dormmate wasn’t horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HI!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"AHHH!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman screamed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THATS WHY I LOVE NESTLE CRUNCH!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>paths *almost* collide</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the author continues to edge you</p><p>enjoy!</p><p>-ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman hummed quietly as he unlocked the door to the small dorm that he’d be sharing with his new dormmate, quietly hoping that they weren’t some wacko.</p><p>The door swung open and Roman grinned.  He took a step inside and looked around, surprised that no one was currently in the room, from what he could see at least.</p><p>Well, at least he could sing memes.</p><p>“That’s why I love… Nestle Crunch!”  He sang, completely unaware of the person, who had just entered from the small bathroom.</p><p>“HI!”</p><p>Roman turned.</p><p>“Top of the mornin to ya!”</p><p>Roman screamed, which was a totally fair and valid reaction, considering the person had <em> a bloody energy drink can shoved into their face. </em>  Gore was hanging from parts of their neck and forehead and Roman backed up.</p><p>“Oh my god, do you need me to call 911?!?”<br/>
The person looked confused before understanding spread across their face.  “Fuck, I’m so sorry!  This is SFX makeup, I do it as a side hobby.  I forgot that most people don’t look like this.”  The person reached for the can on their face and peeled it off as Roman cringed.</p><p>“I’m Patton!  He/Him please!”  Patton stuck out his hand that wasn’t holding the now detached can and Roman shook it.</p><p>“I’m sorry for screaming when I first saw you.  My name’s Roman.”</p><p>“It’s really okay!  I should show you the James Charles one I did the other day sometime, his looks are a lot tamer.”  Patton grinned as he released Roman’s hand.  “Now I need to go wash this all off before my pores clog for life, so I’ll leave you to unpack peacefully.”</p><p>Roman watched silently as Patton shut the door to the joint bathroom.</p><p>Alright, at least Patton wasn’t a psychopath, he could deal with the gorey makeup and maybe he’d be willing to teach Roman a few tricks.</p><p>This actually might work.</p><p>…</p><p>One floor below Roman and Patton’s dorm, Sam and Virgil were standing on the top bunk bed, ears pressed to the ceiling.</p><p>Virgil looked at Sam.  “Do you think that scream was a fluke?”</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t know, it was loud.”  She strained to listen, but so far there wasn’t any recurring, and there wasn’t the sound of a body hitting the floor. </p><p>“What if someone got killed?”</p><p>Sam looked back at Virgil.  “I don’t know what to do.  If they are a killer, I don’t want to go up there.  But we haven’t heard a death- probably.”</p><p>“They could have tossed the body out a window.”  Virgil pointed out.</p><p>“Damn, you’re right.”  Sam glanced at the window.  “Do you think we’d see it if we looked out the window?”</p><p>The pair jumped off the bunk bed and went to the window, Sam crawling over the desk to try to open it.</p><p>“Locked shut.”</p><p>“Wait, let me at it.”  Virgil climbed onto the desk as well and pulled a bobby pin from his hair.</p><p>“Where’d that come from?”<br/>
“Linda.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My cowlick.  I pin it down.”  Virgil bent the bobby pin and stripped it of it’s grip, getting to work on the lock.  A moment later, there was a satisfying pop sound and the window opened the slightest bit.</p><p>“You named your cowlick?”</p><p>“No, Remy did.  Anyway, I don’t want to stick my head out in case the window closes, so I vote you to do it.”</p><p>Sam stuck her head out before coming back in without looking.  “Wait.”</p><p>VIrgil tilted his head.  “What?”<br/>
“If our window is locked, wouldn’t creepy screaming’s also be?  I don’t think that lockpicking is a common skill.”</p><p>Virgil blinked.  “We’re both uncommonly stupid.”</p><p>Sam sighed.  “I heard it’s incurable.”</p><p>“Fuck then.” Virgil closed the window.  “Should we go check?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m sure they’re fine.”</p><p>...</p><p>It took Logan forty five minutes to unpack, tell Janus where he was going and make his way down to Roman’s dorm to say hi.   Roman’s room was somehow a mess in that short amount of time, and so the pair spent the better part of two hours setting everything to rights, in which, during that time, Logan met Patton, who had promptly left.</p><p>“He seems sweet.”  Logan commented a few minutes after Patton had gone.  Roman snorted and tucked a sheet down.</p><p>“Yeah, unless your first impression of him is him with a can sticking out of his face.  Nearly gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>“It couldn't have been any worse than when Remus tore his back open on that barbed fence.”</p><p>Roman shivered.  “At least I was expecting that.  I was not prepared for this at all.”</p><p>They finished.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the freshman fair, I guess it’s tonight.”</p><p>Logan shrugged.  “Sure.  I’ll invite Janus.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Emo, hey Emo.”  Sam threw a pencil at Virgil, who was resting on the lower bunk, quietly listening to music.  He reluctantly took a headphone out.</p><p>“What?”<br/>
“Do you wanna go steal some free stuff?”  She had a glint in her eyes and Virgil wasn’t quite sure if he could trust that look.  It reminded him of Remy’s ‘good idea’ face and honestly, ninety percent of Remy’s ideas ended in one or more people being drunk.</p><p>“That’s not stealing then.”  He realized.</p><p>“Oh shut up.  Come on, I bet someone will have sugar cookies.”  Sam threw on the tour hoodie and tossed Virgil’s shoes at him.  “You’ll get to meet people our age and hit on cute people, it’ll be fun.</p><p>“Fine, but I want to clarify that I will not be flirting.”</p><p>Sam winked.  “<em> Surrrrrre </em>.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Janus.”</p><p>“Logan.”</p><p>“If it is desirable to you right now, I invite you to an outing with Roman and I.”</p><p>“I accept.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tainted Love (BUM BUM)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the author promises to have them meet next chapter</p><p> </p><p>or not</p><p>*adds slowburn to the tags*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy</p><p>-ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan walked next to Roman, who was already eating a candy from one of the first stands that they passed on the way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see if there’s a theater club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  Logan looked back at Janus, who seemed to be indifferent to the conversation going on.  “Janus, any club you want to check out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, anything you want to do?”  Sam asked as the pair sat on the ground, a small mound of candy, pens and other giveaways piled in between them.  Virgil picked up a jolly rancher and looked at the flavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trade you cherry for purple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”  Sam switched and unwrapped hers.  “But you deflected my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged.  “I don’t know.  We saw pretty much everything, and it all looked fine I guess.”</span>
</p><p><span>“What are you majoring in again?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Musical theory.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Join a glee club or something.”  Sam started to fiddle with a pen.  “Or a band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be recognized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say you’re shy and don’t want to sing and just do instrumentals.  Or do musical theater, it’s a completely different style.”  Sam clicked the pen and gasped quietly as it snapped in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get when you steal.”  Virgil remarked as the ink started to bleed all over her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman walked past a few people that were relaxing on the grass, most notable the girl and her emo boyfriend that were laughing as the girl panicked at the ink dripping down her hands.  The duo were among the other groups that also had small mounds of ‘stolen’ candy and the cheap pens and notepads that each stand handed out.  Roman laughed softly and continued onward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Janus were sitting under a tree, waiting for him.  Roman sat down and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited!  The theater program looks great and the club does a musical every semester that’s separate from the program itself!”  Roman grinned.  “Which means that I’ll get you out there one of these days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan leveled a steady gaze at him.  “Not a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m drunk.  Which was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice.”  Roman half sang and Logan’s face went a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falsehood!”  Logan yelped back.  Roman nodded.  “No, Halloween freshmen year totally didn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d almost forgotten about Janus when he finally piped in.  “How irresponsible of both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am serious, and always will be, I wear a necktie.”  Logan said stiffly.  Roman made eye contact with Janus and then the two burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p><span>“What?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Nothing Lo.”</span></p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to go up to the next cute person you see and ask for their number.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god no, my anxiety would never let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about the next time someone approaches you, you have to get their number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s slightly more attainable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton was sitting on his bed when his roommate came back, smiling as he flopped onto the beanbag that Patton had offered for anyone’s use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was great.  You should’ve come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled softly.  “Maybe next time.  Doing makeup looks takes a lot out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how long does it usually take?”  Roman looked at him and Patton pulled out his phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see some pictures?  Cause the longest one took like eight hours and I had to have my brother help me on it and the shortest is like fifteen second eyeliner.”  Patton got off his bed and Roman moved to make room on the beanbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton spent the rest of night showing Roman the pictures, both of them laughing over some of the fails and Roman cooing at his favorites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, it was nice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>only roman would be stupid enough to accidentally think that Virgil and Sam were a couple....<br/>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Now Virgil, That Song You're Singing is Ironic Because Logan Recogni--(muffled sounds)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Author finally lets our Loves meet.</p><p>you're welcome, I was gonna edge you until I hit 10,000 words but I decided to be nice.</p><p>as a treat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VIRGIL IS PANSEXUAL.<br/>WHY?<br/>IT'S MY AU SO IT'S MY FUCKING RULES:)</p><p>(also, later plot points)</p><p>enjoy!<br/>-ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil rolled over in the lumpy bed.  It was around one am and since technically none of his courses didn’t start until next week he raised his legs and kicked at the bunk bed above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna sneak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s face came into view, upside down and framed by a veil of dark hair.  “Typically you don’t tell people when you decide to sneak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know that, but do you wanna come?” Virgil sat up and shrugged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam seemed to think about it for a moment.  “How do you feel about karaoke bars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been to one, right.  Well, you’re in for a treat, because there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be a non-alcoholic karaoke bar near a college.  And with the fact that we’re in California, it’ll be an all night one.”  Sam grinned and the bunk bed creaked as she rolled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan opened his dorm door to see that Roman was standing there, dressed in jeans and his signature red jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s eleven Roman.  The RA is going to show up and you’re going to get expelled before classes even start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet ‘fuck off’ came from behind Logan and Roman ignored it to stare pleadingly at his best friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Lo.  I found a karaoke bar and I don’t want to go alone. And it’s also twelve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I put up with this?”  Logan sighed and turned back to Janus.  “I’m going out, because if I don’t he’ll probably get roofied if he goes alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, kill someone for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded and stepped out.  “Let’s go dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked around the loud karaoke bar, almost bouncing on his feet as he dragged Logan to an empty booth and sat them down.  He vaguely recognized a few people from the freshman fair earlier, including the pen disaster couple, who were both in deep conversation, seemingly arguing with each other as pen girl jabbed a playful finger into emo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down across from Logan.  “I obviously want to sing, but I don’t know how this place works, so maybe a half hour of observing and then I sing, you sing and we leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked slightly uncomfortable at the idea of singing but he nodded.  “An hour max here.  I do want to be well rested for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using the map to find the fastest way from all my classes.  Janus is doing the same and you’re welcome to tag along.”  Logan looked down at the table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked at the stage and back to the water that he had ordered almost an hour ago.  “I don’t know what I’d sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you like Emo.”  Sam took a drink of her soda and set it down.  “It’s the glory of karaoke.  No one gives a damn if you sound like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged and glanced around.  “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, you don’t have to.  We just snuck out for the fun of it, no one is forcing you to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a drink of water and stood.  “Screw it, I’m going to.  Talk to you in like ten minutes if we need to book it out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get em, Gerard Gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was not expecting Roman to actually go up.  But sure enough, his friend signed up for a slot and walked back with a pout on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to wait for some Emo guy to go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smirked.  “Aw, is the theater gay jealous of the emo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sniffed.  “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”  Logan turned his attention as the guy before Roman shuffled forward and gripped the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some song that Logan had heard once or twice came on, with Roman nodding from across where Logan was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one has a hard range to hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emo’s whole demeanor seemed to shift as he started, becoming more confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More people seemed to stop talking as he reached the chorus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby we built this house, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take my picture now, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shake it til you see it..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few people that joined in for the final bit, Roman included as Logan still watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And when your fantasies,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Become your legacy,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Promise me a place</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your house of memories!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman whistled as the singer hit an apparently hard note, because there was smattered applause and the singer gave a bow while continuing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest passed with similar reactions from the crowd and once it was over, Logan was surprised to see that most of the karaoke bar was clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, how am I supposed to go after that?  I was just going to sing some Disney.”  Roman stood and looked at Logan.  “We’re going to talk to him once I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughed.  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat down feeling like he was running on an emotional high.  He could hardly care to listen as the next person sang, some preppy guy that sang something from a Disney movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he was not expecting was for Disney and his companion to come over to where he and Sam were sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my fair Emo! Can I get a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil started and shot a panicked glance at Sam, who shrugged as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not saying anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and shook Disney’s hand.  “Virgil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disney grinned.  “Well Virgil, that was the best rendition of a Panic! song that I’ve ever seen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disney’s companion sighed.  “Since my friend forgot to introduce himself, he’s Roman, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil made eye contact with said companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped speaking when he made eye contact with Virgil.  A thousand emotions seemed to flicker across the guy’s face before settling into a suppressed panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan.”  Virgil finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice guess!”  Roman, ever the oblivious, motioned to the girl who was sitting next to Virgil.  “Who’s your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl snorted.  “Not his girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman blanched.  Logan resisted the urge to slap a hand to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked at his companion. “Well, technically it could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked at him.  “Vee, we’re not dating, there’s no need to confuse the nice Disney man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked at Roman at the same time and Logan felt a bolt of terror go down his spine at how eerily in sync the two seemed to be in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman took a few steps back.  “Okayyy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a catlike grin.  “Thanks for stopping by boys.  But we don’t want to get caught by the RA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around?” Roman offered weakly as Virgil and Sam stood.  Logan realized that Virgil seemed to be on the edge of a panic attack and so he put an arm around Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let them leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Logan.”  Virgil whispered it and Logan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the pair had left, Roman turned to Logan.  “What a weird guy.  Kinda hot though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugged.  “Sure Ro.  We need to go as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were out of the karaoke bar, Sam stopped them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?  You looked like you saw a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sucked in a shuddering breath and wrapped his arms around himself.  “Denver, Colorado.  He was at a concert, didn’t want to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s gaze immediately softened with understanding.  “You thought that it was over before it even started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and took another breath.  “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I get it.  Well, I don’t, but it’s a big campus and if you want to avoid them, we can swing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. “Yeah, okay.  He didn’t seem to recognize me, so I think we’re good.  Just me being para--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t paranoid Vee.”  Sam smiled.  “That’s my job okay?  Let’s go back to the dorms though, it’s terribly hot out and I hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed.  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sat up at around four am, in a cold sweat.  Because it finally hit him on how Virgil seemed so familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, he was pretty sure that Virgil was Paranoia. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t have enough evidence and it would be illogical to immediately jump to that conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, Paranoia lived far from here and had a confirmed concert according to Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan flopped back down and went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter either way if Virgil was anyways.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. According to Spotify, I listened to 'Discord' by the Living Tombstone over 1000 times this year.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lmao, Roman's clueless af</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys fuck it's already fifty pages on a google doc.</p><p>enjoy!</p><p>-ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week passed before Remy gave the first call.  Virgil hadn’t seen Logan or Roman since that time, although that could mostly be attributed to Sam’s total dedication to finding alternative routes to classes.  The pair were sitting in a study room when Virgil’s phone lit up with the manager’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam barely glanced up as Virgil answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone finally noticed that you dipped, lmao.”  Remy’s voice sounded slightly amused, even if it was a bit strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it mostly covered, but people are expecting you to make an appearance at some music awards ceremony this weekend.  And you’re lucky, it’s like a half hour from campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed.  “Do I need to dress up?  Can I bring Sam?  How early can I leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black tie, she’s a flight risk if you think that she’ll be recognized when you go back to campus, and I assume that you don’t have to go to the after party, so roughly three hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, email me the stuff and I’ll get my ass over there.  When is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday.  Do you want me to come down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged, even though Remy couldn’t see it.  “Nah, keep home base secured for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.  Text you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil hung up and looked over at Sam, who had opened a Capri-Sun while he was on the phone.  She tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.  Capri-sun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.  Can you change your face shape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p><span>Virgil paused, backtracked and restarted.  “I saw a video once where a person completely changed how their face shaped looked using makeup.  Completely unrecognizable. Can you do that?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Sam sucked some more of her drink.  “Probably.  It’d take me a few hours.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.  If I bought you a fancy dress and heels, would you still be able to do your job if needed while wearing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.  You want to pretend to date me for a music awards ceremony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This seems very convoluted.  I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Patton were sitting on the floor of their dorm as Patton pulled out a makeup pallet and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.  Is that a Picani Pallet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded.  “I have the whole kit scattered around my stuff.  His pigments are great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded and leaned forward as the other grabbed a eyeshadow brush and started to apply a thin layer to Roman’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to have a new model.  You have really high cheekbones and it makes it so I can try out some new stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s nose twitched.  “Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  I should tell you about the line of stage makeup that the Picani crew is trying to develop.  It’s mostly because Bill Nye’s stuff smells kinda weird and it makes you break out.  Anyways, I’m rambling, you should tell me about your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman opened his free eye and grinned.  “Nah, your rambling is awesome.  I’ve learned more about makeup in the past week than I could have ever thought of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw thanks!  Uh, gold or bronze?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bronze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.  I still wanna hear about your family.  Bronze under the eye or above and blended?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! It’ll look really bold.  Now, can I please hear about family?  As long as it makes you comfortable of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed.  “Yeah.  It does, don’t worry.  I’m not really close with my mom and dad, but my twin and I were practically joined at the hip before I moved here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw that’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I miss him. He hasn’t answered any of my texts or calls since I got here though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton frowned as he tilted Roman’s chin up to look at his handiwork. “That’s sad.  Maybe you and I could try to facetime him tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, darker lipstick or gloss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gloss.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Logan was unironically studying alone in the library when Roman and Patton came sweeping in, both decked fully out in makeup looks that had Logan reconsidering why he hadn’t pursued a relationship with Roman before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he quickly remembered the Great Salad Fight of 2018.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salutations to both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like the eyeshadow? Patton did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.”  Logan said as he looked back down as his book while Roman and Patton sat down next to him, on the table and floor respectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer do you have to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was sleeping for once when the building's fire alarm went off, startling not only him, but also Sam, who was awake and on her feet within fifteen seconds, wielding a knife in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, it’s just a fire alarm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sheepishly dropped the knife and they made their way out barefoot, other students also filing out of the building and down the stairs, no one seeming to care if they died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up standing outside with about three hundred other people for almost an hour as the fire department showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was standing at the edge of the group with Sam when a familiar pair walked up, along with two new faces that he didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil!”  Roman was incredibly loud for how late it was at night, but at least Logan and whoever was in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>impeccable</span>
  </em>
  <span> black and yellow nightgown next to him shushed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gave him a simple head nod.  “Hello Virgil and Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heyo.  Shitty time to realize we live in the same building, no?”  Sam looked at the building behind them.</span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah.  Anyway, how are you guys?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Virgil shrugged.  “Fine. And you?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing great.  I don’t think you met him, but this is Janus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shook Virgil’s hand, eyes lingering on the tattoo that was on Virgil’s forearm.  “Nice ink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil folded his arms, effectively hiding the spider.  “It was a bad choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks kinda like the one that one singer has..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil could feel the air tense for a solid second as the five of them all stared at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sam spoke up.  “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instant diffusion.   Janus tilted his head and shrugged.  “Paranoia.  He’s got some excellent music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool.”  Virgil nodded, “I’ll have to check him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think of it…”  Roman trailed off, looking into the distance, “You kinda look like a more emo and sad version of him.  Like distantly related.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a cheer as the fire department cleared the building safe to go back into, which broke the conversation apart and Virgil let Sam pull him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That group is going to be the death of me.”  She muttered as they started up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Janus and Logan got back to their dorm, Janus turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s totally Paranoia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugged.  “Yeah.  Just pretend he isn’t so that Roman remains clueless.  He’s just trying to have what the rest of us get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus whistled.  “I wasn’t going to.  But teasing your friend does sound fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy had gotten them a hotel room that was a quick walk to the awards ceremony, and now Virgil was staring at himself in the mirror, hair temporarily dyed the signature purple and the tuxedo fitting in all the right places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God I hate this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you don’t have to figure out how to conceal a knife on you!”  Sam called from the bathroom, where she’d been for the past three hours.</span>
</p><p><span>“Is that legal?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Is anything at this point?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Virgil snorted and bit his lip.  “Fair enough.  How far are you from being done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stuck her head out of the bathroom.  “Just finishing this updo and then I can get into the dress and I’ll be ready.  Do you have any last touch ups you wanna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.  Kinda bored though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a rubix cube in my backpack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nifty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam came out about five minutes later, hair done and looking almost like a completely different person, if it weren’t for the sweats and button up that she was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brown colored contacts too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Your dress is in that dry cleaner bag, shoes are supposed to be in there too.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil could never quite figure out how Remy did it, but the purple of his tie matched the majority of Sam’s dress and when his bodyguard came out, he paused for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m going to senior prom all over again.”  Sam kicked a foot out, testing the mobility.  “Well, at least movement here is less restrictive than that mermaid style dress.”</span>
</p><p><span>“You went to senior prom?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You didn’t?  Oh wait…”</span></p><p><span>Virgil held out his arm.  “Let’s just go.  Do you have a fake name for tonight so I can call you something?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Kiera Knightley?”</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’d totally drop my asexuality if that was an option for her!  She’s gorgeous! That, or Leonardo D’Caprio from Titanic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair point on both of those, but we still need a name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenna?  It’s common enough that if people do deep internet searches, it’ll be too hard to find someone who looks remotely like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled.  “Ready Kenna?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was not expecting to have Roman knocking on his dorm window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s locked.  Fuck you.  Sorry.”  Janus motioned for Roman to climb a bit to the side as Janus and Logan spent almost ten minutes working the thing open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to climb a few floors Roman.  There is a staircase and elevator here for a reason.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Yes, but look at this music awards live stream! Paranoia’s there with a girlfriend!” Roman pulled out his phone and showed Logan.  “Look at them, they look so happy!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Logan took a look and almost doubled over in laughter.  “Nice Roman.”</span></p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fucking sucks.”  Sam mumbled as the lights flashed around them and Virgil slapped a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mood.  We should order cheap food once we get back to the hotel and watch cable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”  Sam agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Paranoia?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had already forgotten the absolute annoyance that photographers and other fan reporters were.</span>
</p><p><span>“Who’s the girl with you?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Is this a new partner?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>When they stopped, Virgil looked at the nearest one.  “This is Kenna.”</span></p><p><span>“Are you dating?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Sure.”</span></p><p>
  <span>More cameras flashing.  Virgil tilted his head towards Sam a bit.  “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Paranoia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they went in and left the cameras behind.  At least the ones that weren’t allowed inside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I fell in love with a hot tutor? wait... wrong chapter, rewind:  Ranch Dipped Phones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha idk what im doing</p><p>anyway, let's give our emo and our bodyguard some past trauma to spicedicey things up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy!<br/>-ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have more points than you, I win!”  Virgil threw the cards down, revealing three more matching sets in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gaped and then threw down her cards.  “That’s cheating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that the rules of go fish were so important.”  Virgil laughed as he started to shuffle the deck.  The two were sitting on one of the hotel’s beds, Sam still in her dress, but with her hair down and heels off.  Virgil himself had shed his suit jacket and vest, tie rolled up nicely and resting on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go Fish has a sacred rule set that says you have to lay down a pair once you get it.  You led me on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil started to deal the cards and shrugged.  “I’ve never heard that rule.  You know, having no childhood and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used that excuse when you beat me at war!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil held out his hands.  “What can I say, that tragic backstory gives me a good arsenal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam picked up her hand.  “Okay then Mr. sad story.  I bet mine’s worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil narrowed his eyes.  “What’s the prize for the worse one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to show the other our favorite hobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil thought it over for a moment.  “Okay, you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked up and set her cards down.  “I started training for this lifestyle when I was six.  My literal sixth birthday party was my dad handing me a set of knives and trying to teach me how to use them because he thought I’d get kidnapped.  Not to mention that I was pulled out of any traditional school for training.  I didn’t really get a choice in my career and now I can’t really even if I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.  why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed.  “I don’t have experience anywhere else.  And no social media anywhere.  Technically I don’t even have an online footprint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil tilted his head.  “That’s a bit extreme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my dad’s basically a conspiracy theorist.  Being part of the secret service really fucked him up.  But it is your turn now, if you’re still comfortable with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil fiddled with the cards.  “Mine’s kinda typical I guess.  Was in the system, started making music during freshman year, blew up overnight.  Once I had enough I ran and never looked back.  Got my GED with Remy’s help.  I guess most of my trauma comes from never having close friendships and then becoming too popular too quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat in silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, a really shitty tie?”  Sam said and Virgil burst out laughing, almost falling off the bed if it weren’t for her shooting out a hand and grabbing his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Sam pulled him back up, switching from casual to completely professional in a heartbeat.  “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, that’s my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening continued in silence, cards and conversations forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ROBRO!”  Remus screamed as he flipped upside down on his bed, grinning at his brother on the other side of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!  You answered!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  I broke my phone after you left and it had to get fixed, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed and Remus smiled wildly, glad that he didn’t mention the reason why his phone was broken was because he threw it at a wall crying that first night without his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you so much.”  Roman sounded a bit choked up and Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you can make new friends and I can eat deodorant or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“REMUS.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was on his bed reading when he heard the sound of hyperventilating coming from where Janus was sitting at his desk.  He looked up in time to see that the other had peeled off his gloves and was holding shaking fists away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched as Janus sat stock still for almost five minutes, breathing heavily and looking as if he was on the verge of a panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shaking stopped, Janus slumped forward and Logan got up.</span>
</p><p><span>“Are you okay?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Just don’t ask.”  Janus muttered.</span></p><p>
  <span>Logan braced a hand on the other’s shoulder.  “If I am doing something that makes it difficult for you to express yourself, please let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said not to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.  I am going to go visit Roman, you may accompany me if you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shook his head and Logan nodded, quietly gathering up his book and shoes, leaving to give Janus the privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was glad to get back to the campus the next day.  By the looks of it, so was Sam, who looked like she hadn’t slept at all in over twenty four hours.</span>
</p><p><span>“You good?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yeah, just on edge.  Do you have any work before class tomorrow?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Probably, I should probably check my schedule and make sure that I don’t have anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you need help with that, I won’t be able to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  I’ll check around for a tutor next time we go to the library.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will be deleted... at some point</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello my readers.</p><p>I must leave this site for awhile, not because I am burned out no, but because I might get killed in the next few weeks.  I am doing something that I never thought that I could do, and that is that I am going to come out to my family as a panromantic, genderfluid asexual.</p><p>I don't know what the next few weeks will bring, but I sure as hell hope that I don't get hate crimed in the process.</p><p>I will be lurking here, reading and commenting on fics, but all writing will have to come to a stop for the time being (including oneshots).  I want to thank you all for your continued support in whatever of my writing you read and it always makes me happy to see ya'll keep coming back for my silly stories. </p><p>If I get kicked out of my current job, (I take care of an elderly aunt) I will have a few friends that offered me a home.  This is the biggest thing I've ever done in my life and I'm scared.  I'm scared that things will never be the same...</p><p>But to quote Thomas Sanders:</p><p>
  <em>I can't go back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Youth seemed sweeter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But if I could return, all I've learned would be forfeit</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won't go back...</em>
</p><p>I guess this is my borderline...and although I may be scared, I want to be myself and I don't want to live in fear anymore.</p><p> </p><p>have a happy yule to my pagan folk, a merry christmas to anyone who celebrates it and a nice final three nights of Hanukkah to my Jewish readers and a nice whatever to the rest of you celebrating something,</p><p>♥-ky ocean [last name redacted for anonymity] </p><p>UPDATE: This chapter is staying up. I came out and I would like to not discuss it, but the comments got me through a lot of hard times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A wild Mystery Chapter Appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ha ha ha, watch me push a princxiety agenda real fast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah yeah yeah, I know I said that I wouldn't post until the new year because I'm coming out, but gosh damnit, I wrote this in a period pain haze and so I'm going to post it.<br/>I fly out Sunday and will return the 28th.<br/>enjoy!<br/>-ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil turned slowly on the stage, reveling in the darkness of the theater as he looked out over the empty seats.</p><p>It had been a week since the music awards thing and he was grateful that Remy was dealing with the fallout.  It took a lot of pressure off of him and his radically impulsive decisions.  Although, there was still the waves of guilt from forcing his friend/employee to take care of it… Maybe he should call him and go back and take the pressure from Remy, that wasn’t fair of him to be selfish...</p><p>Virgil took a steadying breath.  It really wasn’t the time to get lost in thoughts.  He was here to hide from Sam and see how long it took for her to track him down. She was nearing the five minute mark, which was a bit of a record considering Virgil thought that he had left pretty obvious clues as to the direction that he went.</p><p>“Hello!”<br/>The backstage lights flashed on and Virgil spat out a curse, whirling around to see Roman, dressed in a tank top, sweatpants and those annoying dance shoes that looked like socks in Virgil’s private opinion.</p><p>“Fuck, I thought you were someone else.  You scared the living hell out of me.”  Virgil hissed as Roman threw down his bag and shrugged.</p><p>“The dance studio was full and so I came here to practice.”  He dropped into the splits and Virgil blinked.</p><p>“How the fuck are you so flexible?”</p><p>“Ten or so years of ballet, classical and contemporary training.  Why are you here?  I would have thought that you’d at least turn the light on Emo.”</p><p>“I’m playing hide and seek.” </p><p>Roman didn’t say anything, but he did raise an eyebrow.  Virgil crossed his arms defensively.  “What?”</p><p>Roman grinned and stood fluidly, moving into the next stretch.  “I didn’t peg you as a guy who still has fun.”</p><p>Virgil snorted.  “Yeah whatever Princey.”</p><p>“Oh, onto nicknames already?”  Roman finished and pulled a portable speaker out of his bag.  “I need a dance partner, want to help?”<br/>Virgil froze.  Was Roman… flirting with him?  A dude that had no idea who he was, someone he’d had maybe three conversations with, wanted to get to know him?  It sounded flirty from what he could recognize from those 2010 coming of age movies.  But maybe Roman just needed someone to help him, and Virgil hadn’t really ever had anyone ask him for help with stuff, most of the time it was underhanded and manipulative questions, disguised as complements or offerings of help.  This didn’t seem that way.</p><p>It was a nice change of pace.  Virgil slipped off his hoodie, folding it neatly as he walked over and deposited it next to Roman’s bag.   “Sure, but I’ll warn you, I don’t know how to dance.”</p><p>Roman held out an elegant hand.  “Never fear, I can lead us!”</p><p>The music started and Virgil took Roman’s hand as the taller man swept them into what Virgil assumed was a waltz pose.</p><p>“Just loosen up, let the music sink in.”  Roman instructed softly and Virgil nodded as Roman led him back a few steps, then smoothly to the side.</p><p>The song hit the chorus as they moved across the dark stage, their dance illuminated solely by the backstage lights.</p><p>“<em>But now take me home, Take me home where I belong… </em></p><p>
  <em> I got no other place to go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now take me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take me home where I belong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got no other place to go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now take me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take me home where I belong.” </em>
</p><p>Virgil could feel himself relaxing as Roman guided them through the last few steps, and as the song ended, his hand slid up Virgil’s back and brought him into a clean dip.</p><p>There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other.  </p><p>“Wow.” Virgil muttered and Roman flushed a bright red.</p><p>“Wow.”  He agreed.  He righted them and let go of Virgil, backing up and bowing.  “An excellent dance for someone who says that they don’t know how to.”</p><p>Virgil could feel the heat spreading up his face and he turned his back so he could grab his hoodie, slipping back into the comforting security of it.  “Thanks…”</p><p>“FOUND YOU FUCKER!”  Sam’s voice screeched out of seemingly nowhere and Virgil jumped practically a foot in the air and he spun around to see how Roman would react.<br/>Roman looked up, seemingly located Sam and then looked Virgil dead in the eyes.  “Run.”</p><p>Virgil didn’t need another warning, he took off and disappeared backstage just as Sam vaulted over the orchestra pit, hair flying wildly as she scrambled up onto the stage and blew past Roman, leaving the college student wondering how a game of hide and seek could get so intense.</p><p>It looked fun though, maybe he’d have to ask to join sometime.</p><p>…</p><p>Logan was walking outside the theater when a short black and purple blur rushed past him, followed by a slightly taller grey and brown blur, that unfortunately tripped right after they passed him.   He turned to watch as Virgil’s friend cursed, flipped off a Virgil who had slowed down and then the two were up and at it again, running after each other.</p><p>Janus was walking next to him and he looked completely deadpan as Logan turned back.</p><p>“I didn’t know there was assasination training here.”</p><p>Logan wrinkled his brow.  “I think that they’re playing tag or something.”</p><p>Janus heaved a sigh.  “Sarcasm Logan.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>…</p><p>Sam slammed into Virgil’s back, sending them into a controlled tackle onto the grass as Virgil struggled from under her.</p><p>“Dammit Sam.”</p><p>“Fuck you Virgil, I didn’t think to look into the theater until I realized that that’s the last place you’d go.”  Sam hissed as Virgil rolled, flipping their positions.</p><p>“Did I do good?”</p><p>“You wish.”  Sam’s hand shot up and she hit a nerve ending in his chest, causing Virgil to yelp in pain and collapse sideways.</p><p>Sam sat up and picked at a grass stain on her knee.  “It was impressive how red you were when Roman was talking with you."</p><p>Virgil rolled over to look up at Sam, wincing slightly.  “I was not red.”</p><p>“Oh come on, you can like people.”</p><p>“He’s the second person to show me kindness, I’m just not used to it.  It’s not a crush.”</p><p>Sam smirked.  “I never said it was a crush.  What’d you two do anyway while I was searching?”</p><p>Virgil blushed and hid his face in his hands.  “Danced…”</p><p>“Ope?”</p><p>“Shut up Sam!”</p><p>“Okay, but only cause you’re paying me to.” Sam teased, laying back against the grass next to Virgil.</p><p>“V…”</p><p>“Yeah?”<br/>“If you did hypothetically like someone, what would they have to be like?”</p><p>Virgil sighed at the question and looked up at the clouds.  “I’d want them to love me for who I am, not just because I have money or a bunch of fancy awards… Someone I could be myself with you know?”</p><p>“Sounds nice.”  Sam said wistfully.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Virgil agreed as they both lay there, lost in thought.</p><p>…</p><p>“Patton, we almost kissed!  It was crazy!  God, I never thought that I could fall in love with a pessimistic guy that hides in dark theaters, but holy hell, he was so amazing..”  Roman twirled in the chair he was sitting in, prompting a laugh from Patton.</p><p>“Slow down kiddo, you barely know Virgil.”</p><p>“Patton, you should have seen him… He’s amazing!”  </p><p>Patton looked away from his mirror, half done makeup making his face look lopsided.  He was currently attaching pearls one by one to a iridescent scale pattern and he shook his head at Roman’s antics.</p><p>“Okay, just be careful and don’t go too fast.”</p><p>Roman stood.  “I have to go tell Logan.  And call Remus, he’ll want to know!”</p><p>Before Patton could get another word out edgewise, Roman was gone, running off to find his best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. OH MY WHAT POWER DO YOU HAVE PATTON?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus watches anime parodies without actually watching the original, let's be honest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're all gonna be sluts by the end of this.   Honest.  all relationships will be shipped and only I know the final order!<br/>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH<br/>enjoy!</p><p>-ky/emile</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was watching 50% Off on his phone when it started to ring, rudely interrupting the part when Haru killed Haru that could read.</p><p>Roman.  How typical.  Remus accepted the call and Roman’s face came into view, all smiles.</p><p>“Remus!”</p><p>“Twin.”  Remus said as he twisted his phone upside down.  He kinda wanted to see if it’s last if he dipped it in water.  It was advertised as waterproof, so it’d be safe.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“Guess what!”  Roman’s excited shout broke through Remus’ train of thought.</p><p>“You murdered Patton and need me to drive down to hide the body.”</p><p>“What?  NO!  I have a crush!”  Roman said excitedly and Remus sighed, thinking back to the last time that Roman had claimed to like someone.</p><p>“Roman, please don’t turn this into another Salad War.”</p><p>“One time I start a revolution at school and then you never stop getting teased about it.”</p><p>“You organized a sit in.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Because you liked Logan.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Remus sighed and pinched his eyebrow.  “Robro, I love you, but you’re a fucking idiot, continue telling me about this flavor of the month.”</p><p>Then Remus sat back, content to listen to his brother ramble on about boys and college.</p><p>…</p><p>Virgil was sitting at his desk, Sam perched in the top bunk when there was a knock at their dorm door.  He reluctantly got up and walked over, opening it to see Roman.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Wanna go on a date tonight?  There’s an outdoor concert downtown.”  Roman flashed him a bright grin and Virgil shut the door in his face.</p><p>“Virgil!”  Sam yelped.</p><p>“What?  I don’t know how to respond!”  Virgil looked back at her.  “What do I say?”</p><p>“Yes, you beets for brains!”</p><p>Virgil turned back and opened the door.  “Sure.  What time?”</p><p>“It starts at eight and goes until eleven.  Um, I’ll pick you up at seven thirty?  In case you don’t want to eat there then you can before, but I’ll be happy paying for you.”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll eat before.”</p><p>Roman nodded.  “Cool.  Uh, do you want my number?  I kinda did this all out of order, sorry.”</p><p>Virgil pulled out his phone and offered it to Roman.  “There’s no password.”</p><p>“That’s not very safe.”  Sam called from her spot.  Virgil discreetly flipped her off.</p><p>Roman put something into the phone and handed it back.  “See you at seven thirty.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Once Roman had turned, Virgil slammed the door and looked at Sam.  “How the fuck do you go on a date?”</p><p>“I dunno, it’s like hanging out with them, but romantic.”</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes.  “I meant <em> you </em> Sam.  I don’t think that Mr. Theater Nerd realizes why you are here.”</p><p>Sam sat up.  “Oh, that’s what you meant.  I’ll tail you from a distance, you won’t even know I’m there.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I’m a professional, remember?  And I can give you a panic button I guess.  Basically, if you press it, it sets off a silent alarm and I can know that you’re not doing poggers.”</p><p>Virgil blinked.  “You did not just say--”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>…</p><p>Logan was down in the communal kitchen when Roman came barreling in, grabbed hardly anything to eat and then rushed out.   There were a few other students that saw him run in and out but other than that, Logan was the only one to witness his stupidity.</p><p>The kitchen/dining area itself was set up strange, as it was in the basement of the dorms that they lived in and there was a kitchen area with multiple ovens and fridges, and then there was the eating area, which had tables set up in a way that left the center of the room pretty empty.  Each floor had a different day to clean it and so it was still well put together, while allowing college students the freedom to purchase their own groceries and cook.</p><p>The only downfall of the place was that there was only one microwave.</p><p>About ten minutes after Roman had left, Virgil and his friend came down, both in what looked like an intense argument.  Logan caught a few snippets of their conversation.</p><p>“What if he… you know?”<br/>“Oh my gods, just say no, he seems like a gentleman.”</p><p>“Not that Sam, the other thing!”<br/>“OOHH.”</p><p>Logan shook his head and tuned out the rest as he continued to read and eat.  Janus had said that he’d be joining in a few minutes and so when he finished, he washed his dishes and sat back down.</p><p>Sure enough, Janus came down a moment later, skirts swishing as he moved across the room in a dress that reminded Logan of a Victorian heiress who decided to start a gothic movement.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting, I was otherwise preoccupied.”  Janus said as he pulled what looked like a Bunsen Burner from somewhere in the folds of his dress.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Janus pulled out a pot, several bottles of water and some Kraft Mac and Cheese, all while Logan watched in fascination.  Apparently you could hide a ton of items in a dress with that large of a skirt.   Janus filled the pot and pulled out a lighter, starting the Bunsen and then he started to make the meal as Logan continued to be baffled by what he had.</p><p>Soon enough, Janus had a bowl of Mac sitting in front of him.  </p><p>“How do you hide so many items?”</p><p>“IDK, my inventory is pretty large.  Or maybe the author just wanted you to be confused.”  Janus turned to stare at nothing and Logan shifted nervously.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Janus abruptly turned to make eye contact with Logan.  “So, how was your day?”<br/>“Fine, had class, did work, tutored a girl for a bit.  How was your day?”</p><p>“It was normal.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Wanna go to an outdoor concert?”  Janus said abruptly.  Logan shrugged.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>…</p><p>Patton was sitting alone in his dorm.  Roman had since gone on his date with Virgil and he was genuinely surprised that for as big of a fan of Paranoia that Roman seemed to be, that he hadn’t figured it out yet.</p><p>Patton knew Virgil from somewhere a bit different, from when they were both sixteen and Paranoia had done a collaboration with a few other rising stars on a makeup line.</p><p>And Patton, being the famous Emile Picani’s younger brother had gotten to hang out with the musician while older people had talked about pigments and eyeliner.</p><p>He wasn’t upset that Virgil didn’t recognize him, after all, age sixteen had been in his emo phase right before he got super obsessed with his brother’s business, but Patton had one thing that most people didn’t.</p><p>He had Paranoia’s first kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos?<br/>comments?<br/>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. somebody come get her, she's dancing like a stripper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman goes on a date.</p><p>ish</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy.  this chapter update only came because it was the only thing keeping me from offing myself.  I'm still feeling up to it, but I know I'm more stable now, so I'll be fine.</p><p>-ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman held Virgil’s hand as they wandered through the crowd to get a good standing spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was casual about the whole thing and Roman was three fourths of the way in love with the easy conversation that they could carry.  It was a nice change from trying to hold stilted conversation with the people in his classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you majoring in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged.  “Music theory.  It’s kinda dull actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded.  “I’ll bet.  All the required classes are killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil snorted.  “What classes dance major?  You have literally the easiest degree here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t pole dance and I chose it as an elective!”  Roman blurted out as they came to a stop, about ten feet from the stage.  Virgil laughed out loud and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if I could do it!”  Roman slipped his hand out of Virgil’s and to his surprise, Virgil linked their pinkies together. Still laughing at Roman’s face (which now had a bit of a blush to it)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you did great.”  He teased as Roman sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Janus were on the edge of the crowd, unaware that Roman and Virgil were somewhere among the group of people that were watching the band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus leaned close to Logan.  “You know, I kind of had a crush on Roman when we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many do.”  Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m lucky that I got to be with his friend.  You’re far better.”</span>
</p><p><span>Logan sidled a look at Janus.  “What?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Janus didn’t respond, mostly because the music started.</span></p><p>
  <span>Which left Logan very confused, but also flattered.  Most people tended to pay attention to Roman whenever he hung out with him, especially back when he used to live in Colorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then she was just like, killing that high note like nothing I’ve ever seen before!”  Roman laughed softly as his voice echoed down the street that he and Virgil were walking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.  I was there.”  Virgil squeezed his hand and Roman squeezed back as the pair passed an alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna take a shortcut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned down the alley and although it was dark, Roman felt confident enough that they’d be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course that’s when they had to get cornered by a dead end.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said this was a shortcut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as smart as I like to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two lost?”  A voice interrupted their bickering and Roman and Virgil turned to see a man a few years older than them blocking the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”   Roman said defensively.  Virgil elbowed him.   “Okay, yes we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded and the person pulled out a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, hand over all your valuables.  As payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.”  Virgil muttered from next to him.  Roman watched as he pulled out all the stuff in his pockets, including what looked like a key fob, which he pressed a button on as he threw the stuff at the guy’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, now you.”  The guy waved his knife at Roman and he held his hands up defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re just college students.  I don’t have anything valuables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy took a step forward, Virgil pulled them a step back.  “Ro, it’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman went to retort something, but he was yanked back by someone, collapsing, Virgil landing on top of him as the newest person walked in front of them.   The guy with the knife looked terrified, but he held his stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person didn’t respond and their back was turned to him and Virgil, so he really had no idea who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until they spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, bored mostly.  You should leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shot a look at Virgil, who had a slightly smug look on his face, despite still being on top of Roman in a dirty alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Sam?”  He hissed and Virgil shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can beat me?”  The man sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Sam said.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy jumped her, waving the knife and she grabbed that arm lightning fast, twisting it so it clattered out of his hand onto the ground.  She pushed him back, and he stumbled, but didn’t fall.</span>
</p><p><span>“What the hell?!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Go before I sever your kneecaps and boil them.”  </span></p><p>
  <span>Sam shook one hand and an honest to god staff seemed to appear out of nowhere, five feet of metal.  The guy let out a terrified squeak and turned tail, booking it out of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam turned and held out a hand to Virgil.  “You fucking idiot.  I can’t even have five minutes to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smirked and let her help him up.  “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sputtered.  “Where’d the staff come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at the thing and shook it.  The thing wobbled pathetically. “Like ten dollars from Amazon.  It’s great for intimidation, but if he’d jumped at me again, I’d have knocked him out.  The thing’s made of aluminum, so it really is horrible for self defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took both hands and collapsed the staff, before pocketing it again.  Roman stood as Virgil collected his belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shot one last look at Roman.  “You fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I did like one class of sword fighting for theater once and I wrestle my brother sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.  You got guts.  But when someone brandishes a knife at you, you do what they say.  Have a nice evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam then walked past them and scaled the dead end of the alley, jumping over the fence on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked at Roman.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, should we head back now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  But I</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span>  wanna know why you’re roommates with an assassin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because I’m secretly a famous star.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?  Famous?  You look like a Walmart Gerard Way, but like, not like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil snorted.  “Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Roman got back to his dorm, Patton was still up, filming something, which he paused to turn to his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was the date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird.  I’ll tell you later, I need to shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!  I hope you had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.  I think.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sam coming in clutch.<br/>also, just look up self defense staff to see what she was using.</p><p>(kudos and comments are nice!  also, the spotify playlist usually has a new song every few days XD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Teeth and Accidental Kisses. (for the last time Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know my shoe was untied.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two days later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trust me, it gets so much messier with the relationships.<br/>so much messier.<br/>enjoy!<br/>-ky/emile</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wanna fight someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up from his notebook to see that Sam had stood from their spot on the grass and that she was pacing nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fought someone two nights ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I just want to go like, actual kickboxing for a hot minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could probably do that tomorrow.  My class for that day was canceled because the teacher aid shot someone in the foot and their apartment is a crime scene, so my professor doesn’t have our tests.”  Virgil looked back down at his notebook and wrote down another line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you deserve a day off and I wanna punch something too.  Or you could like, teach me some self defense right now.”  Virgil closed his notebook and set it aside, standing up and facing Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is either gonna go great or I’ll end up with a black eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took a deep breath in before holding up her hands, palms open.  “When you fight someone, you don’t want to have it be drawn out like the movies, because that gives you more time to be injured.  So I’m going to show you the weak points on the body and how to exploit them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded nervously, or maybe that was her just assuming it was nervousness because she was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then.   Eyes, underside of jaw, nose and hair are the weak points on the face.  You can jab into the eyes, there’s a pressure point under the jaw here--”  Sam moved her hand to Virgil’s face and demonstrated the location, gently pressing the nerve just so that there was a location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, with hair, you can’t pull it with a fisted grip.  You’ll want to make like a hook out of your hand and grab close to the scalp.  It gives you control on where the head goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they’re bald?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam snorted.  “Then you don’t wig snatch them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Virgil sighed.  “Nobody uses slang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  With the nose, one punch and then run.  I don’t care how cowardly you think it looks, it’s all about preserving your life in a fight.  Show me a fist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil fisted his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, you have never fought before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, that’s a good thing Sam, most of us don’t try to beat up people for a living.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grabbed his fist.  “You punch me with this hand and you break your thumb.  Thumbs go on the outside and under.”  She adjusted his hand.  “Keep your wrist strong and when you do punch, follow through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam backed up a few steps.  “Punch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then I’ll attack first.”  Sam lunged forward and Virgil backpedaled before reluctantly swinging a fist at her.   She ducked under it and then maneuvered around a few more swings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your elbows close, it packs a more powerful punch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil complied and the next swing was a bit harder to dodge.  They kept moving like that until there seemed to be a switch in Virgil’s brain.   He started to advance and Sam moved into defensive, blocking him but still letting it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Sam grabbed his fist and pulled it, causing Virgil to stumble, which led to both of them losing their footing, limbs crashing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And also their faces in what was probably the most unprepared kiss to ever happen.  Teeth and lips crashed together and Sam wasn’t quite sure what happened until she realized that she was flat on her back with Virgil halfway on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m sorry.”  Virgil rolled to the side and off her and they both lay there stunned for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did..” Sam managed to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I think I bit my lip.” Virgil sat up and inspected it.  “Or maybe that was you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was your first… shit, I’m so sorry.”  Sam sat up as well and Virgil shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, kissed some kid when I was sixteen at an event.  He was sweet.  I hope that wasn’t yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thankfully.  That would’ve been awkward.  Do we need to go get ice for your lip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam watched as Virgil looked at it again.  “Yeah, I think so.  It was definitely me who bit it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  Sam stood up and held out a hand to help Virgil up.  “Let’s just pretend that none of this happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus and Logan had been watching the scene with great amusement from about thirty feet away on a bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I got a photo of right when they crashed into each other.”  Janus brandished his phone at Logan, who took it and began to look at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked resigned to what was going on, but the look on his friend’s face is really what made Logan let out a quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked affronted and shocked at the same time, a sort of; </span>
  <em>
    <span>this never happens</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, I want to frame it somewhere, it’s hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send it to you.” Janus promised as Logan passed the phone back.  They looked back up to see that both were red faced and watched as Virgil was helped up, the pair gathered up their stuff and walked away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, to the next people watching spot?” Logan asked once Virgil and Sam were out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”  Janus stood and Logan followed, his hand slipping into Janus’ like it belonged there as they walked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>spotify playlist for this?  yes.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DDemfpDJ38RlEFdRSk3vK?si=7vuLIqrZS06WevQL6LQ12A">here</a></p><p>also, I have a discord server for people who read my shit, let me know if you want in and I'll provide a link next chapter.</p><p>(pls pls comment)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars...I've come home..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton eats breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A ha ha<br/>not me pushing so many ships at you, you're confused on how it's gonna end, you just know that analogical is endgame.<br/>enjoy!<br/>-satellite</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman woke up Saturday morning to an incessant knocking at his dorm door.  Once he had stumbled off his bed and wandered over, he opened it to find Logan standing there, fully dressed.</p><p>“Lo?”</p><p>“Get up, we’re going Geocaching.”  Logan adjusted his backpack.  “And bring a water bottle, it’s a four and a half mile hike to the one I want to go to.”</p><p>“Fucking nerd.”  Roman muttered fondly as he shut the door and turned to see Patton struggling on some glasses.</p><p>“You can go back to sleep dude, it’s five am.”</p><p>“Mmm, kay.  Have fun with whoever that is.”  Patton mumbled as he took off his glasses and collapsed back, already snoring softly.  Roman grinned to himself and continued to move quietly around the room, gathering up what he needed for a Logan hike before slipping out the door.</p><p>Logan hikes weren’t exactly hikes, but depending on his friend’s mood it could mean that they were going to lose their lives by accident or they were going to go find snails and take pictures.</p><p>Geocaching was a new one.  Sure, Remus had taken them to a few locations to do it, but most of the time it had ended with someone sopping wet.  Roman followed Logan down the stairs and to the car, which hadn’t really been used since they had moved.</p><p>Either way, it felt like it had been ages since they had hung out and as Logan started the car and backed out of the parking spot, Roman pulled out his phone to plug it into the aux.</p><p>“I missed this.”  Roman admitted after about ten minutes.  Logan didn’t take his eyes off the road, but he nodded.</p><p>“I did as well.  It’s been a month since we moved here and I think about our adventures with Remus everyday.”</p><p>“Those were the best.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>And so they drove in comforting silence.</p><p>…</p><p>Virgil woke up to his dorm room being devoid of all life.  There was a sticky note on his forehead though and so he peeled it off to read it.</p><p>
  <em> Went to shower, I’ll be in the basement in the communal kitchen when Im done.  Don’t get killed :P </em>
</p><p>He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before checking his phone.  Oh, it was Saturday.  Nifty.   Virgil got out of bed, threw a hoodie over his sleep shirt, and tugged on socks and shoes before making his way downstairs.</p><p>Sure enough, Sam was in the eating area, sitting crosslegged on a table and chatting with Patton as they shared a pot of tea between them.  Virgil wandered over and sat down with them.</p><p>“Good morning sleeping beauty.”  Sam teased as Virgil let his head thunk onto the table.  “I assume you had a great night’s rest?”</p><p>“Shut up..”</p><p>“Aw, that’s not nice.”  Patton said as he took a sip of his tea.  “Right Anx?”</p><p>Virgil sat straight up and shot a shocked look at Patton.  “What?”</p><p>Patton blinked innocently.  “Hmm?”</p><p>“Oh my god.  Pat Picani?”</p><p>“I kinda grew out of the emo phase, sorry.”</p><p>“No, you look great!  Oh fuck, how long did it take me to recognize you?  Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”  Virgil slapped a hand to his face.  “Damn, it’s been years since we talked.”</p><p>Patton laughed.  “Yeah, it’s been awhile. Do you wanna hang out today?  Maybe we could just catch up?”</p><p>Virgil glanced at Sam, who looked lost, but she gave him a discreet thumbs up.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.  Let me get dressed but then I wouldn’t mind spending the day with you.”</p><p>“Awesome.  Oh- does..”  Patton tilted his head towards Sam, who rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Dear god, I’m his bodyguard,<em> I know </em>.  And did you say Picani?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sam nodded.  “One of your brother’s makeup tutorials saved my fucking life.”</p><p>“Good to know, I’ll tell him.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t have to.  Do you help with the development of all that?  You’re always in the credits of the videos.”  Sam tilted her head.  “Seems like an interesting partnership.”</p><p>“Well, Emile does most of it… I just help with designs.”</p><p>“Oh.  well, you two have fun.”  Sam got up and gave Virgil a pat on the head.  “You have your panic button, I’ll be around, but have a nice day.”</p><p>Once she was gone, Virgil turned and gave Patton a half hug.  “I can’t believe we ran into each other.”</p><p>“I know right!! I was worried that you’d just think I was trying to claim I knew you when I really just missed my friend!”</p><p>Virgil laughed.  “Pat, I get that.  It’s great to have you back.”</p><p>“So what do you want to do?”</p><p>…</p><p>“Roman, I thought you’d be able to keep up.”  Logan teased as he popped open the lockbox and pulled out the logbook.</p><p>“You dragged me up a mountain!”<br/>“And I’d do it again!  Give me that Disney keychain.”  </p><p>Roman handed over a Funko Pop keychain and Logan put it in the lockbox as he wrote down their names and signed the date.</p><p>“I left space for when Remus comes with us next time.”</p><p>Roman smiled and sat next to the lockbox.  “Can I take a prize?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Thanks love.”</p><p>“Please don’t, I’m literally dating someone.”</p><p>Roman paused and looked at Logan.  “Wait, you got a datemate before I did?”</p><p>“Roman, I have a significantly more stable love life than you.  Of course I did.  And Janus is nice.”</p><p>“Oh.  damn, I can’t even snag a second date with Virgil.”</p><p>“Roman.”  Logan tapped his finger in the middle of his friend’s forehead.  “You just need to make strong friendships before you try to make a romantic relationship.  Janus and I spedran that because we’re dormmates. Kinda like that phase Remus and I had.”</p><p>“You dated him?”</p><p>“He took me to junior prom you idiot.”</p><p>“I forgot about that.”  Roman picked out a set of stickers.  “We can match!”</p><p>Logan smiled.  “We could put them on our janky laptops.”</p><p>“Hey, those laptops have held up since eighth grade, and they still haven’t broken.  That’s quality.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I'm in a discord for a film club at my uni and today one of the kids was like: what's your name?<br/>me: My name is in the discord nickname spot<br/>them: um, that says satellite<br/>the film club club head: and that's eir name<br/>them: what<br/>me: I'm fucking trans dipshit and I don't want to be deadnamed.<br/>them: oh, sorry<br/>me: it's fine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. using the spotify songs to forshadow....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hangouts, hikes and lies, oh my!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, the spotify playlist is more of a conglomeration of songs that I'm using for inspiration- Paranoia does more pop punk and alt rock.  But he does dabble in different genres.<br/>at the end of this book, I'll have a chapter that outlines what and why each song is in the playlist, but for now, you must wait.<br/>enjoy!<br/>-emile<br/>(also, never_the_rose fucking left kudos here, I have peaked as a human.  I can die happy now, my favorite ao3 author liked something I did.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was listening to the music that was blasting over the speakers, subtly nodding her head to the song- Die Young by some lady that she couldn’t remember the name of- when Virgil and Patton found her.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t like she was trying to hide.  And when Virgil pulled her out to dance, she let it happen, ignoring the small warning voice in her head.</p><p>It’s not like she could care either way as the three of them danced to the music.</p><p>Not like she could care.</p><p>And maybe she was lying to herself.  But then again, it was part of her job, a lie to keep someone safe.</p><p>…</p><p>By the time that Virgil and Patton got back to the dorms, it was nearly midnight and they were both exhausted, but happy.</p><p>“Anx, it was great to hang out with you.”</p><p>Virgil grinned.  “Same to you Pat.” </p><p>He pulled Patton into a warm hug before his friend went inside and Virgil waited for Sam to appear so he could let her in.</p><p>Sure enough, after a long minute, she came walking down the sidewalk.  </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.”  Sam breezed past him and opened the door, leaving it open long enough for him to slip inside.</p><p>“Are you okay?”  He asked as they started up the stairs, two at a time.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Sam said and Virgil shut his mouth before another question could come bubbling up.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”  Sam said once they reached their floor.  “I had a bit of a fight on the way back.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“It wasn’t physical.  My father called.  He thinks that I’m going to get killed or something.”  The sarcasm was so heavy that Virgil bet that you could drown in it if it were water.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I told him that if he didn’t want his child to get killed, he shouldn’t have raised her to do something that could put her at risk for that.”  Sam flung open the dorm door and Virgil entered first this time, to go and flop on his bed as Sam pulled random objects from her pockets as she continued to rant.</p><p>“And it’s not my fault that--”  can of pepper spray, “I had to sneak out to have my first dance,” a phone with a cracked screen was plugged in harshly, “and to my first date, and like how I didn’t really--”  Sam paused and flushed red.  “Nothing.”</p><p>“No, you’re good.”  Virgil rested back on his pillow so he could stare at the slats of the bunk bed above his.  “Your ranting is fine.”</p><p>“Great.  Because it’s not my fault that he decided that he wanted to be secret service and now he’s living his most cautious life through me or something.  Seas below, I fucking hate this.  Don’t look.”  She warned.</p><p>Virgil turned away.  After a minute, there was a sound of Sam scaling the side of the wall so she could get in bed.</p><p>“Even when I turned eighteen, he had me wear a fucking tracker for three months.  Three months!”  </p><p>Virgil heard a heavy sigh from above and he flipped back to his back.  “That’s rough.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Somehow I still miss him so goddamn much and I don’t get it.  He hurt me when he was trying to protect me.  Maybe it wasn’t physical, not unless it was a training accident, but it still hurts…”</p><p>Virgil sat up and stuck his head out to the side.  “Hey Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah Tempesta?”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime.”  </p><p>“Do you want the light off?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>A hacky sack came from seemingly nowhere and hit the lightswitch, plunging the room in darkness.  Virgil lay back down and got comfortable, pretending that he couldn’t hear the small sobs that were intermittently coming from above.</p><p>It was courtesy.  And Virgil was pretty sure that there was definitely going to be some point in the future where he’d need to cry.</p><p>Apparently college was just like that sometimes.  You needed a good cry to move forward.</p><p>...</p><p>Janus was working on a report for one of his classes when Logan came back, coming to rest his chin on top of Janus’ head and for his hands to rub his shoulders.</p><p>“Did you have a good day?”  He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Roman says hi.”  Logan said softly.  “I’m going to go shower, it was a long hike and Ro had us take far too many breaks.”</p><p>“Okay.  See you soon.  Go eat something too.”</p><p>“You have to as well, have you even moved from right there since I left?”  Logan moved to grab his towel and a change of clothes.</p><p>Janus shook his head, picked up his notebook and threw it.  “Shit.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine.” Logan picked up the notebook and gently set it back on the desk.  “Can you order a pizza and when I come back we can watch a movie that a friend back home recommended to me?”</p><p>Janus shut his laptop.  “Sounds great.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments help build writers esteem...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cough Cough, there's no sex, I promise.  Also, it's Halloween.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You thought I forgot about remy, didn't you?<br/>ha <br/>no i didn't.</p><p>oh and roman and virgil fu--</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Virgil: So Remy, what have you been doing while I've been gone?<br/>Remy: Dealing with the paparazzi mostly.<br/>*Also Remy*: Taking a well deserved vacation and hanging out with his boyfriend of almost three years.</p><p>also, implied sex and way too many innuendos because Sam is the kind of ace to have an oddly extensive knowledge of that stuff.  She'd get along great with Remus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remy gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend as he settled down on the couch next to him, pulling the blanket back over his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s V doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?  He’s doing great, I mean, it’s almost Halloween and look at him, not one hiccup yet.”  Remy closed his eyes and his boyfriend wrapped an arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine having your job Love.  Managing Virgil seems like a chore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not that bad.  I couldn’t do your job.”  Remy hummed softly and his boyfriend began to run a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, it feels more like an art than a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  Love you Emile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile smiled softly as Remy cuddled closer, sunglasses slipping off his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, it was nice to have a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman bounced onto Virgil’s bed as the other looked up from his phone, an annoyed face crossing his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halloween’s in three days and I wanna do matching costumes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grimaced.  “Isn’t that like a couple’s thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman tapped his pointer fingers together and made a pleading face. “Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the top bunk, Sam burst out laughing.  Roman ignored her in order to keep half begging Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.  But what do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are</span>
  <em>
    <span> so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cliche.”  Virgil shook his head.  “But fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.  Your roommate can join in too if she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate Halloween dressing up, pass.”  Sam called down and Roman shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your loss.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, chill.”  Virgil looked up from his phone.  “If you really want to do vampires, you have to at least let me know where you’re getting them from.  Or just have me come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman jumped off the bed.  “Date time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, that was like the peak of high school.  You just wander around stores and stuff.  Like the town Lo and I lived in, there was a Walmart and… and that was it really.  So yeah, most of us had dates just wandering around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil blinked.  “Okay, is right now good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me run back to my room for my phone and wallet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have those on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three days later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of the students in the building had converted the basement into a makeshift party and Virgil could’ve sworn that there were at least fifty people crammed into the basement, all dancing and whatever else you did at parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pulled him into a dip and Virgil yelped, hands coming up to grab at his friend’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you fell for me.”  Roman teased and Virgil rolled his eyes, tapping a finger to Roman’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah darling, I’ll pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sputtered and Virgil grinned as he was righted, Roman’s hands still on his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed.  “Okay princey, you stay all fluttery, I’m going to go get some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the room, Sam passed Patton a ten dollar bill.  Patton grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you that Ro would blush first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I still think that he’ll lean in first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put too much faith in him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook her head.  “No, because when I was tailing them in some costume shop, Roman did lean in and Virgil didn’t realize it, so the poor guy kissed a rack of costumes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton let out a tiny snort and then quickly covered his mouth.  “Really?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, holding back a laugh.  “Yeah, he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that is just too much of a mess for me not to bet on.  Anx is totally going to make the first kiss still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double or nothing.”  Sam said, raising an eyebrow.  Patton tilted his head back, mulled it over and then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.  I’ll even throw in an unreleased Picani set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ope?  You’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> on </span>
  </em>
  <span>prettyboy.”  Sam cracked her knuckles.  “I’m going to add on a private event of protection if you ever need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shake on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton stuck out a hand- it was covered in UV paint, much like the rest of him- and Sam did as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.  No interfering.”  Patton added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song switched to the beginning notes of a song by Macklemore and a voice called over the group, clearly aided by a microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know it, pass the mic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheer went up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Janus had somehow gotten shoved into a corner, not that either really cared, both content to listen to a bunch of college kids badly karaoke to a song that was already being sung to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was pretty sure that at some point he had heard Roman’s voice singing, followed by Virgil, but he was more distracted by the fact that the room felt crowded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, want to get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glanced to Janus.  “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the basement’s exit, Logan leaving and probably missing out on what Roman would call the best moment of his life, even years later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended, Roman passed the microphone to the next person right as someone pushed Virgil into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked down as Virgil righted himself, a blush turning the tips of his ears a bright red, bright enough that he could still see it, even in the dark of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you fell for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil snorted.  “You already used that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And look who’s blushing now.”  Roman retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil ducked his head.  “Oh come on, I’m pretty sure it’s because the room is full of sweaty bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman tilted Virgil’s chin up with his free hand and smirked.  “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded.  “Yeah..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil froze.   “Sure dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman leaned in and connected their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the room, Patton swore and Sam pumped her fist in the air.  “Told you Picani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ve got a signed pallet in my room, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I actually crash at your place tonight if those two..”  Sam gestured at the couple, who were still kissing.  “They’re probably gonna fuck at this rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!”  Patton yelped as he punched her lightly in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  It’s true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to say it!”  Patton cried out as they started to make their way to the exit, still arguing back and forth as they left Virgil and Roman to make out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everytime I look through the kudos, I get hit by a wave of happiness.  From my regulars who've been here since my first ever multichapter, to people who I admire, and to all the guests reading- thank you.  We still have a bit of a journey, after all, we haven't even completed arc one yet, but I promise that every step will be worth it.</p><p>-Satellite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. These are Paintball Bruises, I Swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of Halloween.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: sex mentions, talk of relationships, virgil and roman being awkward messes. <br/>enjoy!<br/>-ro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus woke up the next morning and got out of bed, quickly getting dressed and grabbing his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was still out and so he was careful to not bother him.   Janus didn’t mind having to wake up at six am for a class, but he didn’t get how Logan managed to do the exact opposite, with his last class ending at like ten pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Janus would physically murder someone if they told him he’d have to stay up past ten on a regular basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once or twice a week was fine.  More than that was asking to throw off his circadian rhythm and make his tics harder to control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started down the stairs to see that Virgil’s roommate was sitting outside her room, wide awake and reading a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Logan’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Janus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey Janus.  Whatcha doing up so early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask the same of you.”  Janus paused and looked down at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My roommate brought a dude home. I actually crashed in Pat’s room last night.  Halloween’s weird that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I have a class.  Otherwise I’d be nursing a hangover.” Janus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool cool cool.”  Sam got to her feet and stretched.  “Can I walk with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess.  Don’t you have like a job to do or something?”  Janus looked down at her- holy fuck she was short, did that mean that Virgil was even shorter?- and started walking, Sam following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sue me for taking a quick break.  And I doubt the pair of them will wake up for at least an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus tilted his head towards her and grinned.  “Could you really afford a lawsuit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but could you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touche.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil woke up with a massive headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which you know, when you have alcohol illegally for like the fourth time ever in your life and then spend most of the night awake, it all kinda made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was also awake, and dressed thankfully, but he offered Virgil a coffee cup with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I slipped out to get us coffee because it helps with hangovers. I also have a few water bottles and aspirin, but I don’t know if that actually helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks man.”  Virgil took it and started drinking, as Roman popped open a bag of chips and started eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dangerous pastime.”  Virgil muttered and Roman’s head shot up.  Virgil rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee. “It’s a Beauty and the Beast quote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just didn’t think that an Emo like you watched Disney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil snorted.  “I travel a lot, Disney’s a great time waster.  Anyway, what were you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman blinked and looked away.  “I asked you out because I liked you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s usually why people ask others out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sputtered and turned red.  The mood dropped into a more awkward feeling and Virgil looked away, silently cursing his sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like you romantically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a bit of tension in Roman’s sitting, but he sagged, as if the sky had been removed from his shoulders.  Virgil drank some more coffee, thinking it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  he said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re chill with it?”  Roman blinked, completely floored in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…”  Roman trailed off, realization dawning.  “Ohhh.  I thought that you’d be upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”  Virgil held out a fist for Roman to bump.  “Fuck buddies or something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman tapped his fist against Virgil’s.  “Or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, can you pass me my sweats so I can finally take this godforsaken blanket off?  Also a hoodie from the bottom drawer would be great.  I’m not used to sleeping shirtless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman tossed him some clothes and Virgil changed, feeling way more comfortable as he sat on the ground next to Roman and stole some chips from his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill, I’ll buy you some more later.”  Virgil teased as he stole the bag and started to eat out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman just sighed and let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Virgil finished the chips, he crumpled up the bag and tossed it in the trash can that was under one of the desks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really craving breakfast burritos.  You wanna go get some with me, I’ll pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shrugged.  “Sure, I need to let Patton know I’m alive though, give me like ten minutes to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  Oh, Sam’s coming with us, I feel bad about locking her out last night.”  Virgil stood and helped Roman up before he wandered to his desk and unplugged his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One unread message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: you’re probs too drunk to read this, but I crashed in Pat’s room since you and roman were playing tonsil hockey.  C u in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grinned to himself and responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: you know it;)  We’re getting breakfast and ur coming along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately he got a text back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: okay, im downstairs and outside on the grass in the same clothes i was in yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: because you and roman </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: were being </span>
  <em>
    <span>g r o s s</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: okay, okay, i get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: you can wear my hoodie that I stitched as an apology</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: REALLY!?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: WELL I HOPE U LOCK ME OUT MORE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: ha ha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: it’s not gonna be happening again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: ope?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: wipe that grin off ur face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: thbbbt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm door opened and Roman stepped back in, hair brushed, with a jacket and shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat wants to come too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned off his phone and slipped it away.  “The more the merrier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, he came down with me.”  Roman pointed behind him to the closed door.  “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed a pair of flip flops from under the bunk beds and slipped them on, all while stuffing his wallet and a charger into his hoodie pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, lets go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them were crammed in a booth and Roman didn’t really like the way that Patton and Sam were grinning at him and Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….”  Patton trailed off and started to giggle a bit and Sam also let out a tiny snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman swallowed nervously.  “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kinda forgot to cover up your hickeys.”  Patton muttered and Roman turned to Virgil, who shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault that you have sensitive skin Princey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize that you gave me a hickey!?!?”  Roman hissed out and Sam laughed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than one prettyboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman flushed bright red and hid his face in his hands.  “Oh my fucking god.  Remus will kill me if he finds out.  I’ll never know peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned.  “Who’s Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up and shook his head.  “I’m not telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton piped up though, much to Roman’s mortal embarrassment.  “It’s his twin.  They talk on Sunday nights usually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, that’s tomorrow, isn’t it?  Don’t think that’ll clear up in a day.”  Virgil teased.  Roman shot him a look of betrayal and Sam snickered again as Patton tried and failed to contain his giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll do it again, bap bap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that you two-”  Patton waggled his fingers at them, “are dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil and Roman both shook their heads, responses overlapping awkwardly as they talked over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just pals-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, purely platonic fucking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food arrived, with the diner’s waitress shooting them an odd look, mostly at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”  Patton looked at her and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the conversation was forgotten.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, Sam did sneak a photo of Roman for future blackmailing purposes, if she ever did get a hold of Remus’ phone number.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*rattles can* comment?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. a brief interlude~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS CHAPTER ISN'T CANON IT's JUST ME IF I WAS IN THE UNIVERSE LMAO.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy!<br/>-Ky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan woke up to over ten texts, which was odd, but he grabbed for his glasses and phone, shoving his phone to his face before realizing that his glasses were in the other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and fixed the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutor student1: Hey, can’t make it today:))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: Thank you for letting me know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After similar texts, he opened the last one, which was a number he didn’t recognize, but the code was for the Pismo area, so he assumed it was just going to be another person asking for a random homework question from his classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: Hey.</span>
</p><p><span>Logan: Who is this?</span><span><br/></span> <span>Unknown: You honestly wouldn’t believe me.</span></p><p>
  <span>Logan: Try me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: Idk, I write alot and I saw your tutor flyer.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: You should like, get to know Virgil more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: help further the plot if ya know what I mean ;))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: Uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: I think I’m going to block you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Logan blocked Unknown-</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please laugh, i know that I would probably get blocked by Logan if this was ever real life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. You sell out, I thought you only wore Victorian.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's just a lazy sunday.  studying, catching up with family and friends....<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>(sam and janus beating each other up in the background.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy!!!  it's been a rough few days, but that suicide hotline always has my back (winks in trauma)<br/>-starships</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton looked down at Virgil, who had a head in his lap and was squinting at the book that he held at arm's length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why we’re being forced to analyze Shakespeare in a math course, but you know, I’m fine.”  Virgil dropped his book on his face and muttered out a muffled ‘ow’  as Patton smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I owe a full digital color wheel to my color theory class.  I can’t seem to get the magenta right… Might have to call my brother for the hex code and just manually input it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting under a tree, and when Virgil moved his book away to grin up at Patton, he sighed fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t magenta like a primary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have it memorized, I know, I know.”  Patton set aside the drawing tablet he’d been using and dropped a hand to run it through Virgil’s dark hair.  “You shouldn’t tease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for my best pal.”  Virgil picked up his book again and turned the page.  “Where’s Roman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus was still yelling at him for the paintball bruises.  Then he and Logan have plans, so I haven’t seen him for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.  Sam’s on break too, I think she went boxing or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at us, two famous wackadoos fitting in.”  Patton ran another hand through Virgil’s hair.  “I never actually thought I’d be able to step out of Emile’s shadow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d be able to escape mine.”  Virgil admitted softly.  “It gets to be a lot, and it’s nice to have someone else who… gets it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god though.  It was nice to run into you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton picked up his drawing tablet, Virgil turned back to the book and so they were, quietly just enjoying each other’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logannnnnn, help me!”  Roman passed the phone to his friend as Remus cackled from the call, and Logan looked down at the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Remus.  How’s Colorado?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same usual.  Miss you, and you didn’t tell me about a guyyyy.  I want all the juicy details!  Roman won’t tell me anything about his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his spot, Roman grumbled and flushed a bright red.  Logan raised an eyebrow at him before bringing his attention back to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he cute, well, he has to be, considering I’m sexy and somehow didn’t land you. How many times have you done it?  You know what I want to know.”  Remus grinned and Logan rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I do with him in private is none of your business.  And yes, he is quite cute, I sent you photos a day ago and you text me back, and I quote: ‘Looks like a time traveller chose to get stuck here because dying from cholera is horrible.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus lit up.  “Oh yeah!!  Can you tell me who Roman went paintballing with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked at Roman, who shook his head frantically.   Logan tilted his head to the side and Roman gave him a thumbs down before waving his hands in a no.   Logan smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name’s Virgil and I’m sure that your twin would love to tell you all about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cackled, Logan let out a tiny snicker and Roman reached for his phone, a look of utter betrayal on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traitor!!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan lifted the phone out of reach.  “It’s payback for the chris pine tree thing from junior year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NOOOOOO.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Roman wailed as he flopped to the ground.  “I forgot I owed you from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm, you should tell Remus about him.”  Logan proffered the phone to Roman, who took it, even as his twin was still laughing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil’s m’fren. Nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sureeeee Robro.  I’ll let it slide.  But when you come back for thanksgiving break, you better tell me more.”  Remus pressed a finger to the screen, “And I’ll have to show you the interpretive dick I made out of welding scraps.  I’m gonna put it in the front room of my apartment once I have enough cash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cash for what?”</span>
</p><p><span>“To buy the materials I use to make it of course!  BYEEEEEEEEE!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Remus hung up, Logan finally let out the laugh he’d been holding in and Roman dropped his phone on the ground, before turning to his friend, bafflement across his face.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Interpretive what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him.  I assume that he’s enjoying trade school then.”  Logan sat down on Roman’s bed and crossed his legs.  “Want to watch a documentary or go to the library and see who can find the weirdest book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of definitely the book thing.”  Roman sat on the floor and looked up at Logan.  “For all the harping I do about Remus, I sure do miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan softened.  “Me too.  We were unstoppable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still are Lolo.  Don’t forget it.” Roman held out a hand.  “Super secret handshake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to make you feel better.”  he admitted sheepishly.  Logan smiled, stuck out his hand and gave it a firm shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You succeeded.  Let’s go find some stupid books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam crashed into Janus and went stumbling a back a few steps, only to look up and throw off her hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus looked just as surprised and Sam was shocked to see that he was dressed… in normal gym clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.  Uh, we never saw each other here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked and nodded.  “Yeah, sounds great.  I uh, almost didn’t recognize you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I changed in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood there awkwardly.   Sam cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you kickbox?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occasionally.”  Janus picked at his nails.  “You wanna fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.”  Sam cracked her knuckles.  “Sounds better than talking to you either way.”</span>
</p><p><span>Janus’ eyes glittered and he snapped his fingers.  “That a challenge bodyguard?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You tell me.”  Sam smirked and crossed her arms.  “Prep.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I left that behind in high school.”  Janus leaned down, “unlike your lack of height.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the outfit for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, so original.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smirked.  “I’ll kick your ass any day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prove it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam pushed a finger in his face.  "Five minutes, get in the gear."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to be fair, sam and janus just keep running into each other, they really don't have a friendship past that and *trash talk*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. gobble gobble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#thanksgiving break bitches</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy:)<br/>wholesome thanksgiving interactions next chapter... ish<br/>lol, gotta add some angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil slid across the study table and landed on the ground, looking up in time to see that Sam hadn’t bothered to catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at him and grinned.  “You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  Thanksgiving’s next week, you need a ride home?”  Virgil got up and plopped himself back on the table as he pulled out his phone.  “I think Pat’s doing Thanksgiving with his brother, but he got booked on the same bus up as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually going to go visit my dad.”  Sam looked down and threaded her fingers together thoughtfully.  “Hopefully he isn’t as crazy as normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.  “As normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.”  Sam nodded but didn’t elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a way home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayhaps.”  Sam opened her backpack and offered him a Capri Sun.  “Shut up about it and I’ll give you this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil thought about it.  On one side, it was the mental health of his employee.  On the other side, that Capri Sun looked</span>
  <em>
    <span> really </span>
  </em>
  <span>tempting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the drink and peeled the straw off the package, stabbing it through.  “You wanna see the new songs I’ve been working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed his backpack from the other side of the room and opened it, upending the contents on the table as he looked for his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notebook itself looked half beaten to death and when he smoothed it open, his cursive betrayed the exterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, your handwriting is nice.”  Sam pulled out her own Capri Sun as Virgil sat down in the chair next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t spend my eternity of a third grade year learning it for nothing.”  He shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s cool.  Mine looks like a fifth grader’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen it.”  Virgil held back a laugh when Sam shot him a glare.  “It’s not as bad as Remy’s though.  He could be a doctor with how unintelligible it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam winced.  “That’s a low blow, you’re lucky he’s not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, I tell him anytime he writes anything down.”  Virgil laughed and tapped the page.  “I actually got permission from some dude to do a cover of one of his songs and so we’re recording that over the break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!?  That’s awesome!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was opening the car door before Logan had even stopped to get gas, and he watched in slight amusement as he ran and tackled Remus to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DUDE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan walked over and looked down at them.  “Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus held out a hand and Logan took it, not expecting him to pull sharply, bringing him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, this is disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill, it’s just a gas station pavement and you’ve been driving for like ten hours straight, you’re already nasty.”  Remus grinned and squeezed his hand tighter as both of them ignored Roman’s sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had all untangled and stood, Logan got an actual hug from Remus and he pulled a packet of tissues out of his pocket for Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…”  Roman wiped his eyes and let out another half sob before hugging Remus again.  “Fuck I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman started crying and Remus was laughing, which paused when he realized that the joke hadn’t caught on with his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… do you wanna ride home on my bike with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shot Logan a look, who nodded.  “Send me your address and I’ll meet you there, I need to stop by my parents first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, go talk to your birthgivers.  See you in an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Ro, you can cry with the helmet on.”  Remus led Roman off as Logan went back to his car to fill it with gas and clean the windshield off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed when he finished and Logan got into the front seat to see that Remus had text him his apartment address and that Janus had also text him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus: miss you and also, roman left a half opened tub of cool whip in the shared minifridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: Ah.  I miss you as well.  Sorry about the Cool Whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus: it’s really no problem.  Call tomorrow?  I know you’re going to be busy tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan: Course :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus: Great.  Have fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled down at his phone before putting it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it was nice to be back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam Barker, or more accurately, Samantha Catherine Barker was, unlike Logan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited to be returning home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d already been hiking for almost three hours, and her phone had died mid call with Virgil and Patton, so she didn’t exactly have company as she walked to her father’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lived halfway up a fucking mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t quite sure how the house had been built in such a remote location, and any questions that she usually asked her father were deflected.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what trauma did to a paranoid man.  Sam looked around for a moment, making sure that there weren’t any other hikers in sight before stepping off the trail and disappearing into the treeline.   When she was younger, it had been fun, living in a hidden cabin in the mountains, where she could run around and be whoever she wanted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t younger anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam made it to the cabin, noting that the lights inside were on, that was a good sign, before she walked up the creaky steps and knocked on the door, four times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Code?”  A voice came from behind the locked door and if she hadn’t been tired, Sam would have just broken down the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to pull some knives on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam groaned and tilted her head back.  “Dad, I’ve been on a bus for most of the day and then hiking the rest of the time, can we wait on codes and knife fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked down at her mud stained boots and sighed.  “Marvel films are military propaganda sent by the deep state to brainwash us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed the fucking code!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Fuck.”</em>  Sam took off her backpack and threw it to the side.  “Give me some knives, I’ll fucking beat your ass if you don’t let me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and light flooded out.   When she’d blinked the stars out of her eyes, her father was standing there, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grit her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a bed, I just have a pile of bean bags and pillows!”  Remus flourished at the pile and Roman grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan’s gonna kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know.”  Remus turned to his brother and smirked.  “I actually do have a bed, the mattress is in the closet, but I wanted to see how he’d react.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>roman's fine, he just missed his brother a lot<br/>logan cried too, but he'll never admit it...</p><p>also,<br/>Sam: I could kill my dad<br/>Sam:  no one would know<br/>Sam: ...<br/>Sam: *pops open a capri sun*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. happy thanksgiving bitches.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>happy thanksgiving!</p><p>-paranoia and fam:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so the chapter starts the saturday, and then each new POV shift is as if it's another day, until we get to Remy and it's Thanksgiving.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Virgil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton grinned from his spot next to Virgil and waved at Remy as he walked up to them, sweeping both boys into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t realize you were dating your puppy crush.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy, we’re not dating.”  Patton grinned.  “But I know that you’re dating a Picani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil pulled out of Remy’s hug.  “Ope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blasphemy!”  Remy pointed at Patton and shook his head.  “No such thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emile told me all about it the first time you asked him out.”  Patton said smugly and Remy threw his head back dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil rolled his eyes and grabbed both of his friends’ hands.  “I wanna go home, comeon, you can yell later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy reluctantly let himself get dragged and Patton swung his and Virgil’s connected hands as they walked, even after Remy had let go and it was just the pair of them following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked at Patton and grinned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have all the gossip on Remy, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”  Patton winked. “How else would I blackmail my brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Virgil looked down and stepped over a familiar sidewalk crack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost home.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had insisted on being in charge of the shopping for thanksgiving food and now Logan was sitting on the back of his car as Roman and Remus jousted with shopping carts in the empty parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo!  Film this one!!”  Remu waved excitedly as both prepared their carts and Logan snorted and picked up Roman’s phone to record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the shopping wars, returning champion Roman versus hometown Remus!!”  Remus grinned wildly and Roman yelled a war cry as they charged each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carts crashed, Remus went flying, which was impressive, Logan had never seen that happen before and they’d been doing cart wars since they were ten and Roman’s cart went skidding into a pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!  I think I knocked out a tooth!”  Remus sat up and Roman paled.</span>
</p><p><span>“Mom’s gonna murder you!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Not if I make the pie!!”  Remus stood and ran after his cart, which was slowly rolling away before putting it back and grabbing Roman’s</span></p><p>
  <span>“Lo!  Come on, you gotta help us with the blackberry pie’s filling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan jumped off the back of the car and walked over before climbing into the cart.  “Push me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could pull you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s gross.”  Roman stuck his tongue out at Remus who blew a raspberry back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up both of you.  I don’t want spit in my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned forward and ruffled Logan’s hair.  “Course nerdy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pursed his lips, seemingly thinking before he snapped his fingers.  “Bet I could carry two frozen turkeys in one hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes.  “I could take on both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Challenge accepted!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus did not return home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he did, so badly that it felt like his heart was breaking apart when his mom called and he said no.  But it was already so expensive to travel and his job had offered him double the pay if he came in on Black Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he made the choice to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never really liked big thanksgiving gatherings anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam popped open the skylight and crawled out to the roof, dragging a blanket and her phone with her as she sat down next to the satellite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid, only fucking place with service.”  She muttered under her breath as she opened her texting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: Happy Thanksgiving V:)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: likewise Sam :]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: HI!!!! -Patton</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam: Keep him sane Patton. XD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ParaV: Nope:) :P</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, wrapped the blanket around herself and opened YouTube.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d be a few hours before her dad woke up, might as well catch up on the youtubers she was following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy wasn’t a cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, Emile was slightly better at cooking, so while he stirred the gravy and did whatever menial tasks were needed, Emie did all the actual legwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and Virgil and Patton were having a whip cream war while attempting to (poorly) set the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, at this rate you’re going to ruin the floor.”  Remy looked over his shoulder in time to see Virgil wipe a glob of whipped cream off his cheek and throw it at Patton, who giggled and ducked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tile</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babes, I will murder you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t.”  Virgil smuggly grinned.  “You don’t need to be charged with homie-cide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton lit up and Remy groaned at the pun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s probably against the bro code.”  Emile looked up from the parmesan he was grating.</span>
</p><p><span>“Not you too!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Sorry love.”  Emile winked and tossed some cheese at him. “You know that it’s fam before my man.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  Remy wailed.  But he was smiling and to be honest, he didn’t really mind the cheese that was tossed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as long as it stayed out of the gravy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smile!”  Patton held up his phone and turned it so that the mess that was the kitchen was behind him, everyone in frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy flashed a peace sign as the phone camera clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!!”  Patton smiled and then Virgil was behind him, smearing whipped cream on the back of his neck with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight resumed with a squeal from Patton and the pair ran out of the room, leaving Emile and Remy to keep working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see Virgil happy.”  Emile piped up after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  I was getting worried before the accident.”  Remy turned off the burner and grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the mess on the floor.  “He was getting depressed from the loneliness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile nodded.  “Same with Patton.  He had a hard time senior year because every girl at his school was just trying to get to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy wrinkled his nose.  “Shallow bitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine when V swears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Paranoia?”  Emile looked up and gave him a lopsided grin.  “Because he’s the only person that I’ll let swear.  We’re family friendly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure I heard you swearing last--”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips.  “Shut up you dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, only for you.”  Remy murmured fondly as Emile gave him another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  Go mash some potatoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy grumbled fondly but went to the stove again to mash potatoes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed!  See you in a week or two.</p><p>also, if you want a certain one shot- leave a comment and I might write ya what you want ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. April Fools!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to lack of popularity, this fic is getting cancelled</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>